High School
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are together now and Naruto has met the parents, but what happens when Arashi dies? Will the couple be able to get through this together? And what secrets of the family's will be revealed? AU High School Shonenai NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is for Midnight Shining Star! **This story will be NaruSasu, even though I can't see Naruto as a seme this is what she asked for so I shall try to do this well. Sorry to all my other readers who would rather have this be SasuNaru, I hope you will still read this. I know many people have used this same idea and I didn't take my plot from anyone else I am just going with what Midnight asked of me. So if your story is like mine I'm sorry and I didn't know.

**Warning: Slight Language and some sexual content. Yes this is shonen-ai/Yaoi.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be a yaoi manga.

**Chapter One**

High school, a diverse place separated into stereotyped groups. All teens just want to fit in and naturally find a group that will accept them, and some even go as far to change or pretend to be someone else just to fit in. The pressure to be liked and to belong is so heavy that some people just keep all thoughts and feelings to themselves and agree automatically to anything anyone else in their group says. What a fake way to live, but they don't care they just want to fit in. Going to extremes and hating people they don't even know just because they are in a different section of the all too familiar food chain, known as social status.

The number of different types of people differs from place to place but the most common would be known as, Preps, Goths, Nerds, Loners, Jocks, and that one group of people you can't classify as anything because they are a little bit of everything.

Though in school most people stick to only their group of friends, some people branch off and are able to fit in and be around other groups too. One example being, Uzumaki Naruto, he wasn't in just one group, he seemed to be in all the groups. Naruto, the funny and yet sometimes annoying person that always seems to make you laugh even when your in tears. Then goes on to comfort you after you have calmed down a bit and finds a way to take your mind off the problem. Naruto is the guy that is always smiling and laughing and just plain old fun to be around. Uzumaki was the second most popular guy in school, maybe for his looks, or maybe for his personality. Though it was most likely a mix between the two. He has sun-kissed locks and bright expressive blue eyes that are so open and caring that you can't help but stare into them. His tan body was toned and lean. The young man was always hugging his friends and sticking up for them when they were wrongly accused.

This made people wonder though, for the blonde's best friend was the one and only, Hyuuga Neji. Neji was gorgeous with his pale skin and long silky brown hair, but his personality was horrible. Neji was stuck-up and cold. Many girls were fond of him though, they wanted to date him despite all the bad qualities his personality had. When a girl would ask him out no matter who they were he'd just say no and glare then walk away. Many have begun to believe that he is asexual, but many girls and a few boys are refusing to believe this. Neji being one of the top students in school is also well liked by the teachers. Though the Hyuuga was only kind to Naruto, why only Naruto no one knows, at least not yet.

"Neji," Naruto began. "I am failing math! The blonde then began going on about how unfair Orochimaru-sensei was and that he was out to get him. Neji only half listened to his best friend complain as he opened his cell phone and called someone.

"Hyuuga," Came the voice on the other line.

"Uchiha," Neji returned the greeting.

"Why are you calling?" The boy said.

"I need a favor," Neji said tightly not liking to ask for help, but he didn't have the time or patience to tutor Naruto anymore than he already was. This considering Neji was helping Naruto in, English, Health, Science, and History. The Hyuuga would probably go insane if he had to help Naruto with math too.

"What is it?"

"I need you to tutor Naruto in math," Neji said through gritted teeth. It made him feel weak asking another for help.

No answer came and Neji was about to repeat himself when it finally came.

"Okay, I'll do it," Sasuke said before hanging up on the pale-eyed boy.

Neji clenched his fists and glared at an innocent student walking by, the Uchiha sure had a way with angering people.

"Naruto," Neji growled out successfully shutting up his still ranting friend.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned.

"Uchiha is your tutor for math, don't complain. I don't care if you are his rival you need his help."

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I don't want to have to spend anytime with that bastard, especially if he is going to be tutoring me!"

"You will let him tutor you. You will not complain. If you do it will cause problems for you," Neji threatened and the blonde nodded vigorously not liking the Hyuuga's anger directed at him. Neji calmed down a bit hearing this before turning and leaving Naruto to go home.

"Stupid math. Stupid Uchiha," Naruto grumbled as he made his way to his locker.

Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school, in other words Naruto's rival. Quiet and contemplative his mysterious nature attracted many to him. Many people thought of Sasuke as the rebel, but Sasuke was the top student in the school and had perfect attendance, it was a contradiction. They thought since Sasuke never participated in school unless it was required that he was an anti-social guy who was too cool to be classified into a certain group. Sasuke was a bastard though, he was cold and wouldn't give a crying girl he rejected a second look. People thought very highly of him still though and this could be because of his beautiful looks. Sasuke was handsome but a better word to describe him was pretty or beautiful. In other words Sasuke looked like a girl. With his milky white skin and ebony eyes he was like an expensive porcelain doll. His raven colored locks fell messily over his head in what looked like a styled fashion, but he never styled his hair. His skin was flawless and his superior smirk was very sexy. The Uchiha didn't smile though; well at least no one thinks he does. No one has ever witnessed him smile, but that doesn't mean he doesn't smile.

In truth though Sasuke was just a shy boy hiding behind a façade. He did well in school because he studied a lot and it was expected of him to do well by his parents. He didn't participate unless necessary because he would get nervous around a lot of people. However through years of practice he had managed to train himself to remain stoic even when feeling an intense emotion. He turned down all girls and some guys because he already liked someone else and the only reason he didn't look back at the crying girls was because if he saw them his resolve would break and he'd probably agree to go out with them. He never did anything to enhance his natural good looks only because he didn't really care about what he looked like. But there was something no one knew about him. Uchiha Sasuke was gay. Sasuke had known this from an early age and his parents didn't mind as long as he did well in school and behaved well. No one else but himself, his parents, and his older brother Itachi knew.

Sasuke walked a little faster on his way to Naruto's locker. Right before turning the corner though he stopped and took a deep breath before turning and coolly walking over to the blonde.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said and Naruto immediately turned to see his rival. Scowling the blonde shoved the rest of his books into his backpack before slamming the locker closed and walking over to the black haired boy.

"Uchiha," Naruto growled out. _I'm starting to sound like Neji!_ He frowned and looked expectantly at the pale boy.

"When would you like to start the tutoring?" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Today, can you come over to my house? I have to be home to take care of my little sister," Naruto said deciding to be civil for the moment.

"Hn," Came the noise from Sasuke that Naruto assumed in 'Uchiha language' meant yes. Nodding he began walking in the direction of his home and heard Sasuke silently follow.

The whole walk was in complete silence until they reached Naruto's house. It was nothing fancy, just a two-story house with four rooms, a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, a dining room, attic and basement.

"This is my house," Naruto said bored as he walked up the steps and entered the house. "I'm home."

"Aniki!" A little girl's voice said happily from within the house. Soon the owner of said voice appeared and stopped at the sight of the Uchiha. "Who's he?" She asked curiously.

"Kyoko meet Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha meet my little sister Kyoko," Naruto said.

"Hi!" The little girl said instantly liking the dark haired boy. "You are pretty!"

Naruto blushed embarrassed at what his sister said as Sasuke smiled a little and crouched down to be at the same eye level as the younger child.

"You are much prettier than I am," Sasuke said complementing the small girl. Kyoko blushed and smiled at the Uchiha.

"Are you Naruto's boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

This time both boys blushed and looked away from each other and Kyoko. Both were shocked and didn't say anything for a moment and before they could say anything Kyoko began talking again.

"So you are?" Kyoko said assuming that the silence was a yes. "I'll go tell daddy the good news!" She raced off before Sasuke or Naruto could deny anything.

An awkward silence fell over them before Naruto looked over at Sasuke and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Kyoko, she is kind of strange but she is so cute, ne?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay," Sasuke said refusing to meet the blonde's eyes. His heart racing, for you see, Sasuke not only was gay, but he was also in love with Naruto.

He had known since the second day of his freshman year. This was his and Naruto's last year and he was going to have to confess his love at some point if he ever wanted to have a chance with the blonde. But Sasuke was way too shy to even get close to saying anything about his feelings.

He had first met Naruto when he accidentally fell on him. This had also resulted in an involuntary lip lock. This being both the boys first kiss, and Sasuke didn't mind so much anymore. Ironically enough it was at that moment that Sasuke fell for the blonde. How cheesy and cliché is that? Sasuke didn't mind though, because his obsession and love for the blonde only grew over the time. The first words they said to each other were "Ow, sorry are you okay?" "Watch where you are going dobe." "You could at least apologize and don't call me that bastard!" yes what a good memory. It wasn't as if Sasuke stalked the blonde, I mean unless you consider memorizing his schedule and what routes he would take to class just so he could catch a glimpse of the blonde on the way to his own classes stalker like. You see Sasuke isn't a stalker. Well there is the little fact that he also already knew where the blonde lived having followed him home from a distance numerous times and he had the boy's cell phone number memorized and chanted in his head all the time. See Sasuke is in no way like a stalker. At least that is what he likes to think.

"Yeah, let's go study in my room," Naruto said pulling Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke nodded an affirmative and followed Naruto down the stairs. "I live in the basement, it's a lot quieter down there."

Upon entering Sasuke immediately began memorizing every single thing about the room. It had pale orange walls, he felt should have looked disgusting but somehow fit, dark blue carpeting and a twin size bed with bright orange sheets and a blue comforter. Sasuke felt him cringe inside at the brightness of the room. It was so, loud. That was the best way to describe it. Loud and attention loving just like Naruto. Smirking to himself he checked out the rest of the room. A large television was in one corner and to the right of it was a wooden desk with a laptop sitting on it. Clothes and other random objects littered the floor and a bookshelf stood in the other corner filled with DVD's and manga.

"What do you think?" Naruto said obviously meaning what Sasuke thought of his room.

"Hn, it suits you," Sasuke said smirking as the blonde silently fumed at the Uchiha's answer.

"Why can't you just answer a question directly?" Naruto said walking close to the slightly shorter boy and glaring into his eyes.

"It's much more fun for me that way," Sasuke managed to say while fighting off the blush wanting to appear at the closeness of the other boy.

Naruto growled in frustration and sat down on his bed.

"You are so frustrating! Why do people like you so much! I mean you're such a bastard." Sasuke felt a pang in his heart as he heard those words but ignored it.

"Let's just start on your math, okay?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled pulling the heavy book from his bag.

They sat down on a clear stop on the floor and began working. Sasuke helped Naruto with his math and Naruto in turn didn't instigate a fight. Naruto found himself relaxing and enjoying the sound of the other male's voice. Realizing this he quickly became tense again and started denying the fact in his mind.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke said trying to get the blonde's attention. "Naruto!"

The blonde snapped back to reality to find the Uchiha's face only inches from his own. Blushing because of his previous thoughts he quickly scooted away from the boy. Sasuke was at first confused, but being the genius he was he soon figured out why the blonde was acting so strangely. Naruto was feeling an attraction.

It was true that Naruto thought Sasuke was beautiful, but he couldn't stand his personality. Out of all the people in the school Sasuke had been out to get him since the second day of their freshman year. They and bumped into each other and fallen, Sasuke on top of him, and the black haired boy had been so rude! Ever since then the Uchiha seemed to always be around him at school. In between classes and at lunch he would always see the Uchiha and he couldn't stand it. That bastard was always stealing away his attention. Not that Naruto was an attention whore or anything. No wait Naruto had to admit he did love the attention, but he wasn't sure he liked being called a whore. But there was no way that Naruto would ever be able to befriend the Uchiha, he was just too much of a jerk. But wait why did he think about him so often then? Naruto was even more confused as he realized that he thought about the Uchiha far more often then he did about anyone else. Maybe it was just because he hated Sasuke so much. Poor Naruto, he is still in denial.

"Whom were you thinking about? A certain person?" Sasuke said with a knowing smirk.

"None of your business Uchiha! It was definitely not you though," Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the other boy's childish behavior, by saying it was not him he was only confirming that it was.

"So do you think about me often?" Sasuke said smirking seductively at the blonde and crawling towards him.

"No! I said it wasn't you!" Naruto said blushing and backing up until he hit the wall. Sasuke kept coming towards him until he was upon him. Placing both hands on the wall on either side of the blonde he leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Can't take a joke can you?" The hot breath on his ear made him shiver as he blushed for anger, embarrassment and something else that he was refusing to believe that the Uchiha was turning him on.

"Shut up Sasuke! I know you were joking you bastard!" That was when Naruto realized his mistake; he had called Sasuke by his first name.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto said his name. Hearing the boy said it made his stomach churn with butterflies.

"So now you feel we are close enough to call each other by our first names. Right Naruto?" Sasuke said relishing in the fact he had found an excuse to say Naruto's name. He smirked as the blonde continued to blush before talking.

"I guess we could call each other by our first names…" Naruto mumbled looking everywhere but at the Uchiha. Sasuke just smirked and was happy he was such a good actor. Inside his heart was racing and he had been so nervous to be so aggressive in trying to show Naruto how he truly felt. Although Sasuke knew it seemed more or so that he was just lusting after the blonde, which he was, but he also loved the boy. He had fantasized about being with the blonde many times. Feeling Naruto's strong arms hold him close as entered him and kissed him to help distract him from the pain. But now was not the time to think of that and Sasuke moved a little away from the blonde missing the closeness.

"Okay then Naruto, let's finish working," Sasuke said moving back over to the books.

"Okay," Naruto said. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange feeling that he would never be able to look or feel the same way about Sasuke after awhile of spending time with him, especially if the black haired boy kept being so sexy. That's right Naruto thought Sasuke was sexy, that doesn't mean that he likes him in any way shape or form though. Of course not, his body was at fault. All those hormones acting on their own, he certainly didn't choose to become hard during that little conversation. Groaning in agony he went back to his seat next to the Uchiha hoping the boy wouldn't notice his little problem. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle having the Uchiha know that he was able to excite him in that way.

Sasuke did notice, but kept it to himself. He wasn't going to risk making the blonde avoid him. Sasuke was going to use this new information to his advantage though.

Soon they were finished and Naruto bid Sasuke goodbye as the Uchiha walked up the stairs and right before he made it out the door he felt arms latch onto him.

"Wait," Two voices called. The Uchiha slowly turned around to see the little girl from before and a man.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned.

"Wow, Kyoko was right you are good looking," The man said looking Sasuke over.

"I told you dad! Isn't Naruto's boyfriend cool!"

"Well based off his looks yes," The father said, he looked just like Naruto just without the scars on his cheeks. "Oh yes, nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Arashi," He said extending his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and the pleasure is all mine," Sasuke said accepting the hand and shaking his hand.

"So polite, I'm glad Naruto found such a nice boyfriend," He said smiling.

"Sadly I am not your son's boyfriend. Though hopefully in the near future I will be," Sasuke said smirking. Arashi looked confused for a second before smiling again.

"Oh, I see. Well if you need any help ask Kyoko, she likes helping people," Arashi said before turning to leave. "I hope you make my son happy," He said as he walked away.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Kyoko said jumping up and down enthusiastically. Sasuke smiled and crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"You can help by mentioning me to Naruto," Sasuke began and the girl nodded. "All you have to do is say stuff like 'Sasuke is pretty don't you think so?' and 'How do you feel about Sasuke?' and anything else you can think of. Just remind him of me a lot, okay?"

"Okay!" She said hugging Sasuke. "I'll do that! I like you Sasuke-kun and I hope you come over a lot more! Do you think you could play with me sometime? Aniki doesn't like playing for a long time and I get so bored. Will you play with me next time?"

"Sure," Sasuke said as he stood to leave. "Bye Kyoko-chan."

"Bye!"

Once outside Sasuke breathed deeply. He smiled to himself and ran a hand through his beautiful black locks before walking on. He couldn't wait for what was to come. After all this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Please review! I will continue this if anyone wants me to. Tell me what you thought and please give me advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! But look it's long! Worth the wait right? Right? Fine then be that way. Just kidding. Anyway please enjoy!

Dedicated to:** Midnight Shining Star!** She's awesome go read and review her stories because she's cool!

**Warning: Shonen ai/Yaoi, hyper woman, perverted children, and language.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "IT". In fact I would never want to own IT. IT is the reason I hate clowns!

**Chapter Two**

"Neji, Kyoko is starting to scare me," Naruto said as he sat in the passenger seat of the Hyuuga's car on their way to school.

"I thought she has always scared you."

"True. I just mean she's been scaring me more than usual lately."

"How so?" Questioned the pale-eyed boy glancing over at his friend before looking back at the road before him.

"Well yesterday she wouldn't stop mentioning Sasuke," Naruto said, not realizing what he had done.

"Since when do you call the Uchiha by his first name?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow as he turned into the school's parking lot and parked the car.

Naruto was silent and once the car stopped he sprinted from it to his locker, avoiding having to answer the question.

Neji just shook his head and got out of his car, following at a much slower pace.

"Naruto are you going to answer my question?" Neji said shutting Naruto's locker on him.

"Yesterday okay?" Naruto said avoiding looking at his friend.

"You guys hooked up in one evening?" Neji asked confused.

"Naruto hooked up with someone?" Kiba yelled running up to them. "Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Neji said sourly. He didn't like Sasuke for Sasuke was better than him in grades and social status.

"No way! Your rival? Oh man I gotta go tell people!" Kiba said before running off. Naruto stared shocked at the place Kiba once stood, horrified at the thought that a rumor was going to go around about him and Sasuke being a couple.

"NO!" Naruto yelled before falling to his knees and grabbing his hair frustrated and pulling it. "This can't be happening to me!"

"You did this to yourself," Neji said with his blunt honesty before walking off to his first class.

"I know," Naruto said before standing and walking to his own class as well.

As he walked down the halls he could already hear the rumor whispers starting. He just smiled and tried to block out their voices.

Then _they _came into view. Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei, the two most perverted men in the school. The fact that Kakashi was gay only made it worse on his part.

"How's my favorite blond doing this morning?" Kakashi asked from behind the turtleneck he was wearing that reached up to his eyes. White gauze was wrapped sideways around one eye, supposedly from an old injury.

"What do you know?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"Nothing honestly, but now I know I'm going to have to find out," Kakashi said smiling, or his voice made it sound like he was smiling, you couldn't really tell with him wearing the turtleneck.

"Let's go Kakashi! I need some new stuff to tease him about anyway," Jiraiya said as the two men walked away.

"I don't think my life could get any worse," Naruto said out loud to himself.

"Talking to your self is the first sign of insanity," Said a familiar voice from beside him. He turned to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _Never mind, apparently it can and has._

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned hearing the whispers become louder and more frantic at seeing the two together acting dare I say _civil._

"I'm still coming over today after school right?" Sasuke questioned trying to figure out why the blonde kept glancing around them.

"Yeah, you are coming over to TUTOR me," Naruto said loudly putting more stress on saying 'tutor' out of all the words. Sasuke just stared at Naruto as if he were crazy. "What?" Naruto asked sounding annoyed.

"You really are going crazy aren't you dobe?" Sasuke said smirking before coolly walking away and around the corner ignoring Naruto's protests. Once around the corner Sasuke tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was so unused to just talking to Naruto in front of people like that. It was strange, but nice. _Love is really causing me to change._

The rest of the school day consisted of Naruto trying to avoid Sasuke and block out the whispers of him and Sasuke being a couple. Sasuke was still oblivious and was just relishing in the fact that Naruto seemed nicer than usual, instead of the hostility they usually had. The day passed by quickly for him, but painstakingly slow for Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Gaara said tapping his best friend's arm.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said looking over at the red head a small smile playing on his lips.

"You are starting to scare even me, why are you in such a good mood?" Gaara questioned glaring at his friend daring him to try and lie to his face. "I mean you even said hi back to one of your stalker fan girls."

"Oh, well I'm tutoring Naruto."

"And?" Gaara said clearly not seeing how this was an answer to his question.

"He might like me just as much as I like him before the week's over."

"People don't fall in love that fast," Gaara began. "No wait never mind you did. But no normal human falls in love that fast." The red head began sketching in his sketchbook a rough outline of Sasuke's profile.

"You are so negative," Sasuke said annoyed while scowling at his friend.

"I'm just honest," Gaara said starting to detail some of the larger points of the picture.

"Honesty is one thing, but when you add a cynical and pessimistic person to the mix you get negativity."

"I'm pretty sure you incorrectly used those words."

"Doesn't matter as long as I make my point."

Gaara just glared and continued drawing the picture. Sabaku Gaara was well enough liked, more like tolerated. He was cruel and hated most people and things about life. His grades were a solid C average showing he didn't completely blow off school but didn't care enough to try harder to excel. He had a lean but defined body. His green eyes and red hair complemented each other while contrasting well with his pale skin. His 'friends' if you could call them that were a bunch of guys who wanted to look 'cool' by following around the rebel of the school. Sasuke and Gaara had known each other since they met in kindergarten and fought over Gaara's teddy bear. While in the corner as punishment they bonded over how cool it was that when you spit on girls' hair or pulled it they screamed and ran away crying. The girl's most fun to do this too were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Although it was embarrassing when Ino managed to tackle Sasuke to the ground and punch him hard enough to leave a bruise on his cheek. They were so violent back then. Though somehow the four had bonded when Ino showed them the scars she had from falling off a play structure and Sakura gave them cookies. From then on they had been close friends.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura said walking over to the two of them with Ino not far behind. "I just heard that Naruto and Sasuke were going out and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"We aren't going out…yet," Sasuke said blushing slightly and looking away.

"I can't believe we used to like this guy can you Sakura?" Ino asked looking at her best friend.

"Nope! He's way too lame for use to have even thought of him," Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah I know! I mean after all he's liked a guy for almost three years and still hasn't told him."

"Could you two shut up?" Gaara asked glancing up from his sketchbook.

"Have we ever?" Sakura asked glaring at the red head.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to ask does it."

As Sakura and Gaara went into a glaring match Ino kept talking to Sasuke.

"So, when do you plan to tell Blondie?" Ino said using their nickname for Naruto.

"I don't know…"

"Okay Uchiha Sasuke! You have four days counting today to tell him and if you don't we will!" She said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling the confused pink haired girl to her side. "Right Sakura?"

"Umm, yeah."

Ino sighed and dragged the girl away as they headed off to dance practice.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura weren't preps or anything else for that matter. They were just know as Ino and Sakura. Everyone knew who the two girls were, but they weren't part of any specific group. Ino was pretty with her long naturally platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her fair skin was delicate and she was pretty tall for a girl standing at five foot eight. Sakura was on the shorter side being only five foot three. She was considered cute with her shoulder length pink hair and light green eyes. Both girls were inseparable and both were pretty smart but Sakura excelled in academics where as Ino excelled in sports. Sakura wasn't very good when it came to physical education and Ino couldn't pass math without Sakura tutoring her. They had also both had a major crush on Sasuke in junior high which was killed when they found out he was gay. This only gave the girl's more of a reason to drag Sasuke along with them shopping.

"Done," Gaara said turning his sketchbook to Sasuke.

The picture was of him sitting on a cloud and smiling slightly at the person looking at the picture. It was shaded lightly and expressed innocence.

"Nice," Sasuke said looking at Gaara's drawing. Gaara had always been the artsy type. It was the only class he actually tried in, but the lack of paying attention and talking back to the teacher kept his grade from being an A.

"I guess," Gaara said standing and motioning for Sasuke to follow. "So Sasuke is Hyuuga gay?"

"What?" Sasuke said. This was a shock to him, I mean sure he knew Gaara was gay they had gone on one date a while back, but decided they were only friends, but Gaara liking Neji?

"Shut up! It's not funny, I don't know why I like him."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Sasuke said glaring at his friend.

"Never, but now that you are close to Naruto you can find stuff out for me."

"So you are going to use me?" Sasuke said lifting an eyebrow at his friend.

"In a sense, yes," Gaara said grabbing Sasuke and pulling him into some bushes they had walked by.

"What?" Sasuke said before Gaara covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

Footsteps were heard and through the bushes Sasuke could see Naruto and Neji.

"Neji," Naruto began. "Can I tell you something?"

Neji nodded his head in affirmative and waited as Naruto took a deep breath before talking again.

"I think I'm attracted to Sasuke."

Silence was heard before Neji burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!" Naruto yelled.

"It's just you have been for a long time. I can't believe it took you this long to notice."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused after all he hadn't felt anything more than hate for the Uchiha until yesterday, right?

Neji calmed down and regained his composure before speaking.

"You are always staring at him. Whenever you can you mention him. You relate everything you talk about to him. More than half of what you say is about him."

"What's your point? I only say how much I hate him." Neji sighed seeing he was going to have to spell it out for the clueless blonde.

"You. Like. Him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," Neji said starting to get annoyed.

"No I don't."

"YES YOU DO!" The Hyuuga yelled glaring at Naruto.

"Don't yell at me!" Naruto said cringing back from the anger radiating off the other boy.

"If you didn't have that secret on me I would have hurt you by now."

"No you wouldn't have because now we are friends," Naruto said smiling. "Besides no one would ever suspect that you have been in love with Sabaku Gaara for eight freaking years!" Naruto said before laughing so hard tears started streaming down his face.

"I told you to never say that!"

"It's just too funny! I mean you go way overboard! I saw you following him home one day and you were taking pictures of him on your cell phone. You also memorized his schedule and threaten information about him out of his siblings. How much farther can you go?"

"Rape."

"WHAT!" Gaara and Naruto yelled. Neji and Naruto looked over at the 'talking bushes' before pushing them away to reveal Sasuke and Gaara.

"Hello?" Sasuke said trying to back away from the two boys standing in front of him.

"You are going to rape me!" Gaara yelled walking up to Neji and poking him hard in the chest. "I don't care how much you like me, but if you ever force me into sex I will hate you! It won't matter how much I like you now." Gaara stopped horrified at admitting his secret to the other boy. That was when Sasuke made a break for it. He dashed away but quickly heard footsteps chasing him along with Gaara screaming to be put down.

He kept running until he was almost to the school's front gates when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and roughly pull him back into someone's chest.

"Let go!" Sasuke yelled.

"No," He heard Naruto's voice say from behind him.

"Dobe let go of me."

"We have a tutoring session today or did you forget?" Naruto asked teasingly. He liked the fact that the so-called 'perfect' Uchiha had forgotten something.

"Oh right," Sasuke said. The fear that he had been caught eavesdropping overpowering his memory of what he had to do that day.

"Well let's go then," Naruto said before throwing Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No, I can't risk you running away again. I have a test in math tomorrow."

Sasuke just scowled cutely and forced himself to think of other things rather than how embarrassing his current situation was.

"Please put me down, I look stupid."

"How do I know you won't run away?"

"You have to trust me!"

"I can't do that after you eavesdropped like that. I can't trust your word."

"Well then why don't you just hold my hand as if I'm some little kid," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Good idea," Naruto said placing Sasuke on the ground and lacing his fingers in the other boy's hand. A heavy blush appeared on Sasuke's face as the blonde pulled him down the street. "It's a lot less conspicuous this way."

Sasuke just nodded his thoughts too busy focusing on the fact that Uzumaki Naruto has holding his hand. His hand of all people, and as far as he knew the blonde hadn't held hands with anyone in or outside of school. I mean at least from what he had seen, it's not like he'd know even though he sometimes followed the blonde around outside of school. The feeling of holding hands was, nice. He liked it and dared to hold the tan hand tighter.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke feeling his hand tighten onto his own but the boy was looking straight ahead. Strangely Naruto didn't mind he kind of liked it. Though he would never voice his thoughts, he could still admit to himself some stuff. But holding hands with anyone should feel nice, or that's just what he was thinking.

They finally made it to the house only receiving a couple of odd looks.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out taking off his shoes while Sasuke did the same silently.

"Aniki!" Kyoko said rounding the corner. "SASUKE!" She screamed running up and jumping on the black haired boy who happened to be standing in front of Naruto causing them all to fall backwards into Naruto who hit the door.

"Ow, Kyoko don't do that," Naruto said.

"I couldn't help it! You guys are holding hands! So cute!" She yelled jumping back and running off like little kids do.

Sasuke had said nothing trying to enjoy Naruto's arms around him for as long as he could, he was glad the blonde hadn't noticed yet.

"So, Sasuke want to work downstairs again?" Naruto said his arms pulling away from Sasuke and relaxing by his sides.

"Sure, but I promised Kyoko I'd play with her today."

"Okay," Naruto said walking down the stairs as Sasuke followed.

They worked without incident for an hour and a half before Kyoko ran down the stairs.

"I'm bored! It's time to play!" She whined pulling on Sasuke and Naruto's shirts pouting.

"Fine," Naruto said annoyed as he picked Kyoko up and motioned for Sasuke to follow.

They made it up stairs with Kyoko giggling and talking away.

"Yay! You guys are going to play! I have the perfect games for us to play! Then when we get tired or hungry Mommy said we can go watch that new movie she bought!"

"I hope you don't mind staying for a long time," Naruto said glancing at Sasuke while setting down the talkative child.

"It's fine I have nothing else planned anyway." Naruto just smiled at him and Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase and the butterflies in his stomach come to life.

"Good I won't have to suffer alone."

"What did you say?" Sasuke said his eyes widening.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto just smiled again and Sasuke couldn't help but think of how sexy a smile the blond had.

"Okay listen up!" Kyoko said clapping her hands together to get their attention. "We are going to play house! Naruto is the daddy. Sasuke is the mommy and I'm your guy's wonderful daughter who is perfect in everyway! I'm a famous actress and you are my famous actor parents!" She said twirling around happily lost in a fantasy world.

"Wait… I'm the mom?" Sasuke asked confused. Naruto just snickered trying not to laugh at the confusion on the other boy's face.

"Yeah! You are way prettier than Aniki! I can't have an ugly mom," Kyoko said as if they should have already known this.

"Ugly?" Naruto questioned his face contorting in anger.

"A muscular mom who looks like a man would make a very ugly woman in my opinion. Sasuke is much more feminine than you and is more delicate like an ideal mom!"

"That is true! But that doesn't change the fact that you called me ugly!"

"I just meant for a mom you'd be ugly! You make a very handsome dad though, right mommy?" She said looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said nodding and trying to figure out what they were talking about. He was still caught up in his thoughts of being a woman.

Naruto just smiled a feral grin and walked up behind Sasuke hugging him from behind.

"Sasuke-chan I think our daughter is waiting for us," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear enjoying Sasuke's embarrassed reaction and the heavy blush covering his face.

"Mommy, Daddy, we are going to the park today! You promised, remember?" Kyoko said winking at them telling them to play along.

"Oh yes of course, we'd never forget anything having to do with you are darling daughter, right honey?" Naruto said smiling again and trying not to laugh at Sasuke and his wonderfully amusing reactions.

"Right… I mean we could never forget about you," Sasuke said trying to get used to the fact he was a woman, Naruto seemed like he was flirting with him unintentionally, and that he'd never played 'House' before.

"Let's go then!" Kyoko said running out the backdoor.

"Just play along," Naruto said pulling Sasuke with him outside. "You might have some fun."

"Okay," Sasuke said nodding in understanding.

"I'm going to go make a flower necklace over there," Kyoko said pointing to a large patch of dandelions. "You two can stay here and do grown up stuff." Kyoko started to walk away before giggling and turning back. "Aniki, you should do what Daddy does to Mommy. You know," She said giggling cutely before racing off.

Sasuke just stared at the girl confused to what she was talking about. He looked over at Naruto to see him blushing and thinking intently.

_She wants me to KISS him! Of all the evil things that girl has done! If I don't do it thought she'll probably tell mom and dad that I was the one who ate mom's ice cream. Of course when Kyoko does something wrong she starts to get scolded then brings on the water works and she's instantly forgiven. That is so unfair! But Kiss Sasuke? _Naruto glanced at the black haired boy to see him looking at him questioningly.

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto couldn't help but watch Sasuke's lips the whole time he was speaking. _Great. Now kissing him is all I'm going to be able to think about. But his lips do look inviting._

"Well Sasuke what do parents do that most kids find icky?" Naruto asked deciding to make the Uchiha suffer from embarrassment before doing what Kyoko asked of him.

"She wants us to have sex?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"NO! No I meant something else. Where did you get that from?" Naruto asked horrified yet curious.

"I blame my older brother Itachi for that," Sasuke said glaring at the fence in front of him. "He permanently scared me for life by telling me stuff at too young of an age." Naruto just stared at Sasuke in slight shock.

"Umm, okay then. Want to try again?" Naruto asked.

"Oh," Sasuke said realizing that he had just suggested sex to Naruto. _He probably thinks I'm a freak now._ A blush grew on Sasuke's face as he tried again. "Hugging?"

"Nope," Naruto said smiling happily at his plan working.

"Uh," Sasuke began before the blush grew darker. "Kissing?" He managed to say weakly.

"Yes," Naruto said enjoying the look of horror on Sasuke's face, but he was a bit frightened to also see excitement.

Sasuke was just looking at his hands trying to ignore and stop the blood from rushing down south at some of the images that had appeared in his mind.

"Be like mommies and daddies now!" Yelled Kyoko upset at them not listening to her command. Her gray eyes glistened with unshed tears and her bottom lip quivered while in a pout. The sight is truly heart wrenching and no normal person could say no to that face, well maybe some people but in general most no.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto surprised to find his face so close to his.

"Sasuke, do not mention this to anyone." Before Sasuke could respond soft lips met his own in a kiss. Slightly shocked but not willing to miss out on this opportunity responded to the kiss and moved to a better angle. Naruto placed one hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and the other on his waist pulling the smaller boy close to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and found himself pulled into the blonde's lap. During the kiss they had somehow slid to the ground. Then just as Naruto nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip causing him to moan slightly and open his mouth allowing Naruto access a flash went off. They broke the kiss and jumped away from each other before looking up to see a woman laughing.

"Ah, my baby boy is becoming a man," She said amused unshed tears glistening in her yellow eyes.

"Mommy!" Kyoko yelled latching onto the woman's leg.

"Hey sweetie," The woman said patting the girl's head affectionately.

"Did you just take a picture of that?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Duh! Why else would I have a camera with me?"

"Naruto, who is she?" Sasuke asked confused.

"My mom," Naruto said solemnly clearly ashamed of his mother's behavior.

"Hello there cutie! My name is Uzumaki Noriko, you may call me Noriko," The lady said smiling kindly and extending her hand for Sasuke to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Noriko. My name is Uchiha Sasuke," He smiled slightly and Noriko immediately blushed and crushed him in a hug. "You are so cute! I'm so glad my boy did not end up with that Hyuuga boy. No offence he's a good boy but his stare freaked me out! I mean Naruto left me alone with that boy for an hour while he took a shower. The boy just stared at me watching my every move! It was so creepy!"

"C-can't breathe!" Sasuke managed to choke out and was released from the hug.

"Sorry, I'm a little too over bearing or so my husband says!" Noriko said laughing and her long black hair swung gently in the wind. _She looks a lot like Kyoko that must be where she gets most of her features._

"Mom is it possible for you NOT to embarrass me for once!" Naruto yelled blushing madly from his mom's actions.

"Naruto, you should know by know that it is my mission in life as your mother to embarrass you as much as I can through your teen years!" Noriko said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Won't Sasuke look pretty in a wedding dress?" Kyoko said her eyes lighting up excitedly. "I wish I looked like Sasuke! He's so pretty!"

"Your right," Noriko said suddenly inspecting the boy's features. "A little too pretty… Are you sure you are a man?"

"Yes I am sure," Sasuke said blushing madly again. _Do I really look like a woman?_

"Just teasing ya!" Noriko said slapping Sasuke on the back. "I made some food you hungry?"

"Mom, you can't cook," Naruto said staring evenly at his mother.

"Ehehe, so I might have ordered it but that is not the point!" Noriko said laughing nervously. "I will learn how to cook I swear!" She then quickly walked inside wailing about being a horrible mom.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Just ignore my her. My mom is so loud and weird, I'm glad I'm not like her," Naruto said walking in after his mom.

"He's just like her," Came the voice of Kyoko from beside him. "He's just in denial."

Sasuke just nodded and they walked inside.

"I hope you like pizza!" Noriko said putting something in the freezer.

"Mom, Daddy said you need to stop eating so much ice cream. It's unhealthy for you," Kyoko said shaking her head at her mother.

"But, but, that's like killing me! How can I live without ice cream!" She then ran from the room saying she'd be right back.

"See, Naruto even got that weird obsession for ramen from her. She can't live without ice cream and he can't live without ramen."

"Not true!" Yelled Naruto.

"Can you go a whole week without eating ramen?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm," Naruto began. "No."

"See," Kyoko said proving she was correct. "Anyway let's eat." Kyoko grabbed a whole box of pizza and started walking away.

"She eats that much?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she is going to give some to our brother," Naruto said calming taking some pizza himself.

"You have a brother?"

"He doesn't come out of his room much, his name's Kyuubi."

"Oh…" Was Sasuke's intelligent reply.

"Want to go start the movie now?" Naruto asked already picking up the pizza and walking out to the living room.

"Sure," Sasuke said following the blonde boy. They walked into the living room where Kyoko was already on the couch and something else was huddled under a blanket.

"LOOK! I got him to come out!" Kyoko giggled happily hugging the 'blanket'.

"Let go!" Whined the blanket moving away.

"Kyuu-kun! Don't be like that!" Kyoko said pouting and tightening her grip. "I need someone to hide behind during the scary parts!"

Sasuke froze. He absolutely HATED horror movies. They gave him horrible nightmares and made him extremely paranoid for the next few days after seeing it. This was bad and internally Sasuke was freaking out. _WHAT DO I DO! I can't tell him! It's too embarrassing! _He looked over at the three people on the couch. _Three? Wait, who's he?_

"What?" Asked the red eyed boy he was staring at. The boy looked about fourteen years old and was pretty tall. He wore all black and had eyeliner around his eyes making them stand out even more. His long blonde hair reached down to his waist but was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi and you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"He's Naruto's boyfriend!" Kyoko yelled happily.

"Where's mom she owes me money!" Kyuubi yelled jumping from the couch his long shaggy blonde hair flying about.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"We made a bet. I thought you'd end up dating your rival and she thought you'd end up with that one guy who followed you around for a whole day asking for your phone number."

"YOU BET ON ME?" Naruto said angrily. "Why did Mom think I'd like him?

"Yes we did and he was hot, that's why."

"Munchkins! I'm here! Let us start the movie!" Noriko said bursting though the front door holding a half gallon of triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup. _That is a lot of chocolate, _Sasuke thought while unconsciously backing up and hitting someone's chest.

"Sorry," Sasuke said before arms wrapped around him.

"No I am. My family might permenently scar you for life," Naruto said seeming to not notice he was embracing the Uchiha.

"Mom I want my money!" Kyuubi yelled jumping on his mother.

"Excuse me! You blew up my car! The payments were even more than what I agreed to pay for the bet! If you want me to charge you then be my guest you'll only end up paying me!" Noriko said before prying her son off and running into the kitchen to grab a spoon. "Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to bend my ice cream spoons on purpose!"

All three children began snickering and Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Naruto's family made his look normal.

"I like pizza," Kyoko said before shoving a large piece into her mouth.

"Kyoko, remember to breathe," Noriko said walking out of the kitchen and grabbing a slice herself shoving it in her mouth just like her daughter had not taking her own advice. Kyoko nodded and took a deep breathe through her nose before going back to eating without breathing.

"Uchiha-kun," Kyuubi said catching his attention. "Why are you going out with an idiot like my brother?"

"We aren't going out though," Sasuke said trying to hide the dissappointment in his voice.

"WHAT!" All the rest of the family members yelled.

"Naruto ask him out right now!" Noriko said and Kyoko and Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Do it!" Noriko said brandishing her spoon. "I am your mother and you will listen to me!"

"You can't tell me who to date," Naruto said glaring evenly at his mother.

"Yes I can, or else we could just take your ramen away."

"Sasuke will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked immediately after hearing that.

"No, I don't go out with people who were bribed to date me," Sasuke said glaring. Inside he was screaming at himself. _I AM SO STUPID! I JUST MISSED WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY ONLY CHANCE! _

"Look what you did Naruto!" Kyoko said starting to pout. "Now Sasuke will never play with me again." She then ran off to her room crying.

"And I thought I was the mean one…" Kyuubi said shaking his head in dissappointment and following his sister upstairs to comfort her.

"I hope your happy," Noriko said hugging her ice cream and going into the kitchen with a huff.

"Why is it always my fault?" Naruto asked out loud.

"It's not it's mine, sorry," Sasuke said awkwardly not used to apologizing.

"No, it's okay. So, you still want to watch the movie?" Naruto asked running a hand through his hair.

"I guess, what is it?" Sasuke asked feeling dread well up in his stomach at the thought of the horror movie.

"It's called "IT"," Naruto said staring at the creepy looking clown on the front of the DVD case before putting it in the DVD player and grabbing the remote.

"Okay," Sasuke said sitting on the couch uneasily.

"Stand up," Naruto said and Sasuke did as he said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him down with him on the couch so they were laying against each other. "I lay down while watching movies and since Kyoko isn't here you are going to be her replacment."

Sasuke was blushing brightly and glad Naruto couldn't see his face as he nodded.

The first time Sasuke screamed Naruto was a bit surprised but brushed it off. As Sasuke continued to scream and jump at certain parts in the movie Naruto caught on. Sasuke didn't like horror movies. Grinning he turned Sasuke to face him about to tease him when he saw the frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried.

"I am never going near a clown again!" Sasuke said burying his face in Naruto's chest. Naruto rubbed his back comfortingly and watched the rest of the move by himself getting only slightly freaked since he was concentrating more on Sasuke than the movie. Though at some point near the end Sasuke managed to fall asleep and Naruto didn't know what to do, although Noriko sure did.

"Naruto! You better not ruin this chance! Carry him down with you and let him sleep in your room and yes I am aware that you only have one bed. So long as you don't molest him, or if you do and he doesn't find out it should all be okay and he might, just might agree to be your boyfriend! Then you can just wake up early and get ready here and then your father can drop you off at Sasuke's house so he can get ready then you both go to school together. The key word being together," Noriko finished her little speech before Kyoko and Kyuubi came back downstairs and took the rest of the pizza before running back upstairs.

"Are you really going to let them eat that much pizza?" Naruto asked.

"If it means they'll stay away from _my _ice cream, they can eat it," She said before going upstairs to sleep as well.

Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy lifting him up and carrying them downstairs to his bedroom. He placed Sasuke on the bed before stripping down into his boxer's then placing orange sweat pants on then going over to his bed. _Should I take off some of his clothes for him? I guess he wouldn't mind._ Naruto thought before unbottening Sasuke's shirt and tossing it to the floor. He stared at Sasuke's chest and uncosciously ran a hand over the soft smooth skin causing a little moan to escape Sasuke's throat. Hearing that made Naruto stop and blush a little before laying down on the opposite side of Sasuke and falling asleep.

It was only about two hours later when the sound of wimpering awoke Naruto. He looked around confused before his eyes fell upon Sasuke shaking and hugging himself.

"Sasuke," He said getting no response he realized the boy was having a nightmare. He quickly shook him awake and Sasuke latched onto Naruto.

"IT was coming! IT was going to kill me!" Sasuke said clearly still caught up in his nightmare.

"Shh, it's okay IT's not coming," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's smaller frame. "Calm down it was just a dream."

Sasuke said nothing just wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's neck and moved closer to the blonde. Naruto did nothing to push him away and put one arm around the other's small waist before falling asleep again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review! I even made this chapter long! Reviews are what caused me to write so much. So review and this might happen again. You like long chapters, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Look I made it long! I'm getting better at this whole long chapter thing. I am proud of myself! Oh yeah I thought I'd mention this here to everyone by telling you all the ages and my pairings for this.

**Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara**- 18  
**Itachi**-20  
**Noriko**-36 (She was 18 when she had Naruto how young.)  
**Kyuubi**-16 almost 17 (He's turning 17 this year that they are living in.)  
**Kyoko**-9  
**Arashi**(Naruto's Dad)-38 (Omg they seem so old when I do this > Not cool lol)  
**Sasuke's Mom**(Forgot her name I shall look it up)-40 (Gah she's old! She was 20 when she had Itachi though.)  
**Sasuke's Dad**(Dude I forgot his name too! Would someone like to tell me in a review?)-41 (Why are they so old? -cries- Why? Just kidding parents are old. I'll get over it somehow.)

Pairings:

**NaruSasu  
ItaKyuu**  
**ItaNoriko** (Not for real just because they are so similar and enjoy embarrassing Sasuke and Naruto by flirting, Noriko is loyal to her husband though.)  
**ArashiNoriko**  
**Sasuke's Parents** (Still don't know their names.)  
Should I make an OC boy for Kyoko to have a crush on? Or do you think she's too young to be interested in boys yet?

**It was pointed out to me that I made a mistake! Gaara, Sakura, and Ino also know Sasuke is gay and so does his family. So, sorry for messing up on details. I'd like to thank Sweetsong for pointing that out to me! This fic is still dedicated to the fabulous Midnight Shining Star! I hope you still like my story after this crudy chapter. **

**Warning: **Boys liking boys! Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Language (Thanks to Kyuubi), Noriko's randomness, Kyoko's childness, Naruto being a perv and Neji acting really OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Barnes and Nobles, The three songs I use in this, Hot Topic, A collar that says 'sexy' (Don't ask you'll see when you read it), but I do own the experience that happened at Barnes and Noble! I'm Reiko and my friend Gabby is Mika that guy was seriously freaking me out. He was like a stalker! Oh yeah I don't own Nightcore or Gunther either. Writing these disclaimers makes me feel as if I own nothing...

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke snuggled into the warmth surrounding him; his mind was in a sleepy fog and had not yet realized his current situation. Though as the warmth moved he realized something was seriously wrong. Blinking open his eyes he instantly saw blue. Naruto was staring back at him and Sasuke quickly had memories of last night rushing back to him. He remembered the movie and then it all went black. _WHAT DID WE DO? Did we have sex and I have no collective memory of it? _Sasuke's mind went into over drive as Naruto just smiled slightly enjoying the look of horror and excitement on the boy's face. He even noted that Sasuke had yet to notice their current position. Though Naruto was enjoying the Uchiha's torture too much to mention it.

Finally Sasuke's glazed over eyes refocused and took in his surroundings. That is when he noticed. He had somehow ended up on top of Naruto in the middle of the night and was straddling him. He could feel Naruto's lower regions right underneath his butt. Sasuke then blushed madly at the images that ran through his head before quickly trying to move off the blonde. He would have been successful if it had not been for a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you liked me so much," Naruto teased still keeping his arm in place.

"I can't help what happens in my sleep dobe," Sasuke said tightly looking away.

"I've spent the night at Neji's a bunch of times and we never once ended up like this in the morning. I should tell you now that Neji moves a lot in his sleep and I mean a lot. I ended up on the floor at least four times a night. It was rather annoying," Naruto said with a sigh, sitting up still holding Sasuke in place. In their new position Sasuke was still facing Naruto but something warm was pressing into his slight erection. Blushing a bright red he tried to scoot back but only exceeded in sliding back harder into Naruto. Naruto smiled and used his other hand to tilt Sasuke's face up to face him. "Hmm, well if anything you are certainly good looking." Naruto then moved his lips to Sasuke's ear. "I see that you, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke has a weakness." To further demonstrate his point Naruto moved his hips to press into Sasuke more. Sasuke bit back a moan and continued to listen. "Now, I think I'll ask again, will you go out with me?"

Sasuke sat there not sure what to say. He wanted to say yes, but what if Naruto was just teasing him? So he answered with a question of his own. "Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Well, everyone already thinks we are going out, my family wants you to be my boyfriend, and you want to be my boyfriend. So I was thinking while you were asleep on top of me that I would try it out and see if I like it."

"You're gay?"

"Yes, are you?" Naruto said catching Sasuke's eyes and held them in his gaze.

Sasuke couldn't even speak as he nodded his head. The whole situation was kind of overwhelming.

"So will you go out with me?" Naruto asked again.

"I guess…" Sasuke said trying to act as if it didn't really matter to him at all.

"Good," Naruto said before pressing his lips softly against Sasuke's. Sasuke kissed back although a little hesitantly. Naruto slid his tongue across the pale boys bottom lip and felt his mouth open. He deepened it by sliding his tongue into the others mouth and tasting the other's mouth.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Noriko yelled running down the stairs. "Wake u-! Oh my! Am I interrupting something?"

"No mom, it's okay. We'll just continue this later," Naruto, said after breaking the kiss.

"Well you better not continue this at school. I don't need the other mothers having another reason to gang up on me at the supermarket."

"What?" Naruto asked completely lost at how his school behavior reflected what happened to his mother at the store.

"Okay it's like this. I'll just be shopping minding my own business and then a lady will walk up to me. She'll be all like 'Oh Uzumaki-san we haven't seen you in awhile, considering you do nothing what's so ever to get involved with your children's school.' And I'll be like 'Well unlike you woman who have nothing better to do then be at your child's school trying to make it a better place! I mean I'm so sure that the seniors would love that their parents get to pick the theme and color scheme of the graduation party run by the school.' Then they get all red and huffy and go away."

"So you're the reason why the graduation party is so stupid this year?" Naruto asked glaring at his mother.

"I didn't know she'd take it so personally! I was kidding. I was using heavy sarcasm. I don't see how she couldn't tell I was joking! Unless she is doing this to spite me."

"You just have to argue with all the other mom's don't you? The only ones that don't despise you yet are Neji's mom and Sasuke's mom."

"Well excuse me, Hyuuga-san was the only kind and polite person who did not try to make me volunteer at your school. I haven't met Sasuke's mom yet though, I still have time to make her despise me," Noriko said laughing at her son's seriousness in the conversation. "I'm sure Sasuke will still like you even if his mom hates me so would you just chill out and get ready for school?"

"Fine," Naruto said getting out of bed and started to change.

"Let's go Sasuke I made breakfast!" Noriko said grabbing his upper arm and dragging him to the kitchen. Sasuke was surprised at the scene before him. Kyoko was calmly eating a piece of toast and mumbling something about Kyuubi. Kyuubi was eating cereal and laughing at Kyoko. Noriko began eating ice cream out of its container and singing.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door."

"What am I supposed to eat?" Sasuke asked staring at the empty table.

Noriko stopped singing and looked at the table. Sure enough all the food was gone.

"How did you two manage to eat all of that food?" Noriko asked suspicious.

"We are growing kids we need food," Kyuubi said smirking.

"Kyuubi kissed me! It's incest!" Kyoko yelled suddenly. Sasuke and Noriko's eyes widened and both opted to stay quiet.

"I kissed you on the cheek," Kyuubi said.

"It's still gross! What would people say?" Kyoko said pouting in frustration.

"I know, I mean we act so in love with each other," Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"Some people have love hate relationships so you never know!" Kyoko yelled, clearly upset before running from the kitchen.

"Kyuubi, why did you kiss your sister?" Noriko asked.

"She was acting cute."

"Are you in love with your sister?" Noriko asked being serious for once.

"No," Kyuubi began. "You know I'm gay and I'm not into incest."

"I just had to check," Noriko said. "But what does the food have to do with you kissing her?"

"She threw all the food at me and missed, so we threw it all in the garbage can."

"Oh, well what is Sasuke supposed to eat?" Noriko asked.

"He can have cereal like me," Kyuubi said taking another bite of his Lucky Charms.

"I don't eat junk food cereal," Sasuke said finally, adding himself to the conversation.

"YOU WHAT?" Kyuubi and Noriko yelled horrified.

"You poor deprived boy! How do you live?" Questioned Noriko, looking at Sasuke with a worried expression.

"By being healthy."

"I'm healthy and I eat junk food all the time!" Noriko proclaimed.

"Mom, you work out at the gym everyday and eat tons of fruits and vegetables, it makes up for your sugar intake," Kyuubi said. He was also the smartest in the family. Though many questioned his sanity after he proclaimed that he wanted to be a serial killer when he grew up at the age of six.

"Well he didn't know that," Noriko said upset at her fact being contradicted.

"I'll just eat an apple," Sasuke said trying to be as polite as possible.

"No wonder you are so skinny," Naruto's voice said beside him as he felt two arms feel him up.

"Naruto don't molest Sasuke in front of me! It will make me imagine indecent things!" Noriko shouted covering her eyes trying to ignore the thoughts of her son and Sasuke doing things that shouldn't be running through her mind.

"That would be your own fault," Naruto said.

"Hands off Naruto," Sasuke said walking away from the other boy to grab an apple from a basket on the counter. Then he sat in a chair across from Kyuubi at the small table they had in their kitchen. "You may be my boyfriend now, but you can't do whatever you want to me whenever you want." Sasuke smirked when he saw the annoyed look appear on Naruto's face.

"I should warn you Uchiha-kun, that Naruto is not a very good listener," Kyuubi said licking all the sugar residue from his bowl. Sasuke was slightly disgusted at the boy's action but chose not to say anything.

He started eating his apple and was growing comfortable in the nice but unusual silence. His eyes were closed but soon he felt as if someone was watching him. He opened them to see the three members of the Uzumaki family staring at him watching him eat.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it possible to eat in a sexy way?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well he sure knows how to," Naruto said.

"He reminds me of that one guy I met at the movies, his name was Itachi," Noriko said.

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke asked choosing to ignore the comments about how he ate food.

"Is he related to you? Because you do look a lot alike, but yeah he was sitting next to me at the movie theater and we found we had a lot in common as we laughed through the death scenes and when one of the two lovers was dying and the other was crying. It was so cheesy it was funny. Though we had popcorn thrown at us. Itachi somehow managed to eat popcorn in a sexy way," Noriko said in one breath.

"Itachi is my older brother."

"Oh," Noriko said.

Silence fell over them again.

"So is your brother gay and single?" Kyuubi asked.

"I wouldn't know," Sasuke said. That was when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello," He said answering it. "Hi Gaara… Wait what? …Who is staring at you? …No I don't know where the exits in Hyuuga's house are. What? Hello? Gaara? What happened?" Placing his cell phone back in his pocket he looked at Naruto.

"I think your friend kidnapped my friend."

"I'm sure Gaara is fine," Naruto said only slightly nervous. "Neji is just a little… obsessive and possessive is all."

"If anything happens to him I will hold you responsible for your friends actions," Sasuke said glaring dangerously at the blonde.

Naruto just nodded and then grabbed the Uchiha's arm and began dragging him to his mother's car.

"Mom, can you take us to Sasuke's house now? If not you won't have a car until I get home from school."

"Okay!" Noriko said grabbing her keys and running to her car. It was nothing special just an old Honda car of some sort that was blue.

Noriko got in the front seat and Naruto pulled Sasuke into the back with him. Sasuke stared at the arm wrapped around his waist then up at the owner of the arm.

"I wish I had brought my camera," Noriko said looking at the two boys. She started the car and pulled out into the street. She began driving in the direction of Sasuke's house having previously asked for his address. "Well since I don't want to listen to you two flirt or argue we are going to listen to music." With that said she turned on the CD player. She began singing with the song as it played and Sasuke noticed it to be the same song she had been singing earlier.

_"Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her _

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..."

"I love this song! It's addicting," Noriko said laughing happily as she waited for the next song to come on. She then began to sing again.

_"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up _

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot"

"Naruto, does your mom like all types of music?"

"Yeah, she loves all music. Just be glad Kyuubi destroyed her Aqua CD. She used to listen to it all the time because she swore it was addicting."

"Hey it was addicting! Just you wait until I get my Cascada CD, they sound like aqua but Natalie has a prettier voice," Noriko said smiling happily. "Now I know Naruto is going to _love_ this next song." She turned the music up and opened the windows. Then she grabbed a hat sitting on the passenger seat and put it sideways on her head and relaxing lazily into her seat.

"Oh no. Mom don't do it!" Naruto yelled but the music started. Noriko was going to act all 'gangsta' as she called it.

_"They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty _

Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin"

"Your mom can rap," Sasuke said staring at the Noriko in front of him. "She seems to change a lot."

"My mom is weird just ignore her," Naruto advised.

Sasuke nodded and opted to stare out the window.

"They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty"_

"Mom, no more music."

"Why not?" Noriko asked. "Oh, am I embarrassing you? Well then I must continue!"

"No!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head frustrated.

"We're here anyway," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto's embarrassment.

"He's right," Noriko said pulling up into the long driveway.

"Hey, didn't you say dad was going to drive us here?" Naruto said finally remembering what his mother said.

"He left before I could ask him this morning," Noriko said.

"Oh. He never seems to be home anymore," Naruto said thinking about it.

"Do you want to wait out here? It will only take me a minute," Sasuke said getting out of the car.

"No we'll go with you!" Noriko yelled jumping out of the car.

"Okay," Sasuke said feeling dread well in his stomach. He just hoped his family was not home.

They all walked up to the door and Sasuke unlocked it and they went inside the large house. They were greeted with shining wooden floors and deep blue walls. A large staircase led up to the next story of the house and they two halls led back into the house on either side of it, along with a couple doors on either side of them.

"Your house is so big!" Noriko yelled.

"Not really, this is our family's old home the main house is in the country and much larger," Sasuke said clearly not seeing why Noriko was so impressed with the size of his home.

"Naruto," Noriko began seriously. "You finally did something right! You got a rich and handsome boyfriend!"

"You just want to use that to your advantage so you can get him to buy you stuff," Naruto said, glaring at his mother.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Noriko said smiling happily. Naruto just sighed.

Sasuke just began walking up the stairs and heard Naruto and Noriko notice him leaving once he was halfway up them.

"Hey wait up!" Noriko yelled. They ran up the stairs after him. "Don't leave me with my son, he might kill me and I need you here to be a witness."

Sasuke stared at Noriko for moment before shaking his head and continuing to walk. They walked in silence until Sasuke stopped at a door.

"I'm going to go change wait here okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okie dokie!" Noriko said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

Sasuke walked into his room to change.

"Naruto, did you sleep with him?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, but all we did was sleep."

"But you two were kissing when I walked down there to wake you up."

"That was the only thing we did," Naruto said blushing as his mom brought it back up. It was really embarrassing to have your mother walk in on these things.

"So when do I meet his parents?" Noriko asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"It will help me embarrass you more," Noriko said with a large smile.

"You are an evil mother," Naruto said.

"No, Haruno-san is an evil mother. She is the one who keeps bothering me at the store to join in at your school."

"As in Haruno Sakura's mother? Remember when I had a crush on her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you liked her until you found out she was the one stealing your cookies at school," Noriko said busting up laughing.

"It's not funny. I blamed Sasuke for that."

"You use to blame everything on him," Noriko said peering at her son. "Maybe you've always liked him, but have been in denial."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my god. You're in love!" She shrieked.

"Noriko?" Came a voice. They looked over to see what looked like an older version of Sasuke. His red eyes looked suspiciously at them as the flipped back his long black hair.

"Itachi?" Noriko said. "It's been like a month since we last saw each other at the movies!"

"I know, but what are you doing in my house?"

"We are with Sasuke," Noriko said.

"How do you know Sasuke? And who is he?" Itachi asked pointing to Naruto.

"This is my son Naruto and he's Sasuke's boyfriend, that is how I know him."

"Oh…" Itachi said. He was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was messy. "I need some coffee I'll be right back," He said walking past them to the stairs.

"I'm done," Sasuke said walking out of his room wearing a new set of the school's uniform.

"Let's go then," Naruto said deciding not to mention the meeting with Itachi.

* * *

I'm going to skip what happens at school because I have no idea what should happen.

* * *

"So you are dating Naruto? But did you tell him you love him?" Ino asked after school when all four of them met up.

"Yeah, but I haven't told him," Sasuke said.

"Then you still haven't completed it," Sakura said. "You have to admit your love!"

"I know," Sasuke said getting annoyed with the two girls. "Gaara why aren't you talking?" Usually Gaara didn't talk a lot but he would have usually spoken up by now.

"Neji."

All three stared confused at the red head.

"You need to be a little more specific," Sakura said poking Gaara in the arm.

"Attention all students this is Hyuuga Neji speaking," Came the boy's voice from the speakers that were used for school announcements. "I'd like to inform you all right now that I'm now dating Sabaku Gaara and if you give me or him any problems I'll make sure you are dealt with." Gaara's face contorted in anger and he quickly stood walking to the main office.

"Go home without me I have to go beat up Neji," Gaara said his hands clenching and unclenching in with suppressed rage.

"I didn't know you were into S&M stuff. Well remember to use protection!" Ino yelled to Gaara as he walked away.

"I don't think he meant it in that way," Sasuke said.

"I can still think he did," Ino said giving him the peace sign and smiling. "Well come on Sakura, we have to get to debate practice! See you tomorrow Sasuke. Remember you promised to go shopping with us!"

"Ugh, Sasuke save me! Ino signed us up for a bunch of clubs!" Sakura called out as Ino dragged her away.

Sasuke just smirked and waved at them a bit before going to his locker.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said walking up behind Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"Neji canceled on me today, so want to hang out today?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but I got a text from my brother inviting you and your family to dinner at my house. But how did Itachi find out," Sasuke said aloud to himself.

"Oh, me and my mom saw him this morning and she told him," Naruto said.

"Ah," Sasuke said. "Let's go then." He shut his locker and they started walking to Naruto's house.

Sasuke stared at the tan hand hanging by Naruto's side. He wanted to hold it but he didn't want to seem clingy. He even had his own hand brush against Naruto's a couple of times to see if he'd get the hint, but of course he didn't. After staring at the hand for five minutes he just reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand but kept looking straight ahead so not to have to see the blonde's face. Naruto just smirked and laced his fingers with Sasuke's.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Noriko as she pulled up in her car beside them. "You boys get in we have to go shopping. Uchiha-san called and informed me that we were invited to dinner and we have nothing to wear!"

"Mom, what do you mean?" Naruto asked not seeing what the urgency was.

"Well if I'm lucky not only will they like our family but we will be invited to high end parties and eventually become a well known and respected family. I want to be well known and respected!" Noriko said getting out and dragging her son and his boyfriend into her car and pushing them into the back seat with Kyuubi.

"Mom is going insane," Kyuubi said glancing up from the book he was reading.

"Do I get to look like a princess?" Kyoko asked from the passenger seat as her mom started the car and sped off to the store.

"Yes, yes. Now be a good girl and get mommy's cell phone from her purse and call daddy and tell him we were invited to dinner okay?" Kyoko nodded and took the cell phone from her mother's purse.

"Hi daddy, it's Kyoko! Mommy told me to tell you we are having dinner at the Uchiha's tonight and to look nice. We are going shopping right now and oh yeah Naruto and Sasuke are now going out! Kyuubi is mad because he's single and he is gross! He kissed me today and now I'm mad at him because he kissed me. Isn't he mean and gross daddy? Yeah I know!" she paused. "But yeah mommy weighed herself this morning and screamed bloody murder because she's gained five pounds. She then ate more ice cream and started crying about how fat and ugly she was. I think she's having her month! Huh? Well mommy said it's called her month. Is it something else?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko hang up the phone!" Noriko yelled not wanting her daughter to know of those things yet. That and she was embarrassed that her period was being discussed in front of her children and her son's boyfriend. Kyoko obeyed hanging up on her father.

They then turned into the parking lot of the mall and exited the car.

"Alright we split into two groups. Kyoko and me are going to be in one group and Naruto, Kyuubi and Sasuke will be in the other. Meet back up at the car in an hour got it?" Noriko asked. They all nodded or said yes. She gave them all some money and then they went their separate ways.

"Let's go to hot topic I need to buy some eyeliner and some stuff there," Kyuubi said walking ahead.

"I'm sure Mom doesn't want you wearing stuff from there for dinner at Sasuke's house," Naruto said.

"So? Since when do I listen to mom?"

"True," Naruto said. "Besides I'm just going to wear my school uniform to dinner. It's nice enough. We'll meet you at the car okay?"

"Where are you and Sasuke going?" Kyuubi asked.

"Barnes and Nobles. I need to look for this one CD," Naruto said walking off with Sasuke following behind.

"What CD?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm looking for two, Nightcore and Günther."

"I've never heard of them."

"Not many people I know have," Naruto said. "They are like techno and dance music."

"Oh," Sasuke said. "So you like that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well like you like anything better."

"I like way better music than you do."

"Oh yeah. Well what do you like?"

"Whatever I say you're just going to argue that your type of music is better than mine," Sasuke said smirking.

"Well…yeah you're right about that."

"I'm not the top student at our school for no reason," Sasuke said eyes half lidded showing his boredom and lack of interest.

"Do you like study during all your free time or something?" Naruto asked wanting to know the Uchiha's secret.

"Only an idiot would have to study that much. I have a photographic memory and my brother taught me most of the stuff they teach in school already because he had nothing better to do and wanted to be a teacher for a while. Then he ended up deciding he wanted to be a writer."

"So you are saying there is no secret?" Naruto said disappointed.

"Yes, I'm saying there is no secret dobe," Sasuke said smirking.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Wait, you cheated!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Your older brother helped you!"

"That is not cheating," Sasuke began. "If it is then Hyuuga having a private tutor was also cheating."

"He had a private tutor?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow in question. "I wonder what else he doesn't tell you."

"I'm also wondering now. Thanks a lot Sasuke now I have to question my friendship with Neji!"

"Then know your best friend better," Sasuke said smirking at the blonde's frustration. He was going to get his revenge for all the teasing Naruto had done to him.

"I know Neji better than anyone else!" Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I am!"

"Then why is the Hyuuga attracted to Gaara? And for how long has he liked him?" Sasuke asked smirking even more when the blonde opened his mouth but no reply came. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I don't know…"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him.

"What else don't I know? Do you know if he's keeping anything from me?" Naruto gasped. "Does he hate me?"

"I don't know. All I know is he doesn't hate you. If he hated you I'm sure you'd know by now," Sasuke said.

"How would I know?" Naruto asked.

"Last time Neji hated someone, he beat them up and humiliated them so badly that they moved to a different country."

"He did what?" Naruto yelled.

"I think we were eight. I used to have to play with him when we were little because our parents felt that it was only necessary."

"So you know a lot about him then?" Naruto asked.

"No, only what I learned about him from when we were children."

"And how much is that?" Naruto asked not giving up on the subject.

"Hmm. The Hyuuga can't stand not being perfect. He once screamed bloody murder because he couldn't find his hairbrush and his parents were going to force him into the car whether or not his hair was perfect. His mother eventually just let him use her own brush so they could finally leave the house without him screaming and crying. We were seven at the time and I know this because it happened on my birthday."

"That sounds like Neji. He flipped out because he was almost out of shampoo once and called me and told me I _had _to go to the store and buy him some more, because god forbid he run out of shampoo."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before laughing softly as they shared memories. It was nice but they were slightly nervous and on edge, because they were being so casual with each other. A little bit of them missed the constant fighting and arguments. Though they liked this new peace they had found, they couldn't help but long for the old rivalry they had shared. Sasuke frowned and then glanced at the blonde.

"You do know that I'm still better than you right?" Sasuke asked smirking as he thought of how to get the blonde into a fight with him.

"No you aren't!" Naruto yelled. "I will beat you!"

"I don't think so. I mean after all I'm smarter and better looking," Sasuke said with that infamous Uchiha smirk still on his face.

"You just wait and see Sasuke. I will beat you!"

"Sure you will dobe," Sasuke began. "But for now just go find your CD's."

Naruto growled but entered the store seeing as they had arrived. Sasuke followed the angry blonde happy with himself. He enjoyed seeing the blonde angry. Naruto walked up to a little electronic board attached to the side of one of the shelves holding the CD's. He then proceeded to try and learn how to work it. After trying and failing a few times he turned to the smirking raven-haired boy.

"If your so smart, you figure out how to work this thing," Naruto said.

"Sure," Sasuke said. "One second I'll be right back." Sasuke then walked off and true to his word appeared a minute later with a worker of the store trailing behind him. "Can you show me how to work this?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Of course," The man said. He showed Sasuke how to work it and then left seeing as the boys no longer needed his services.

"That is cheating," Naruto said frowning.

"No it's not. You never said I couldn't ask someone how to work it in order to know how." Naruto glowered as Sasuke smirked. The boy seemed to know just how to go around what he said and make it work to his advantage. Naruto just pouted and walked away going to look at the shelves for the items he was looking for. Sasuke having nothing better to do looked around for something to do. That's when he noticed two girls standing next to one of the CD searching computers that he had just been using. They seemed to be arguing and trying to figure out how it worked. Deciding watching them would be mildly entertaining he moved over and pretended to be looking at CD's so he could hear their conversation.

"Mika stop it. Here let me try," Said the slightly shorter girl. She shook her waist length brown hair back in frustration. She then tried to use the machine. "Huh? This is confusing. This doesn't make any sense does it?"

"I know! Reiko you messed it up! I was almost there!" The other girl who Sasuke assumed was Mika said. She glared at her friend with her dark eyes before calming down and staring back at the computer.

"Maybe we should ask for help?" Suggested Reiko her yellow eyes surveying the area for a worker. "Oh no, it's stalker man."

"Huh?" Mika asked confused. Reiko pointed to the man that had helped Sasuke before. "It is him."

"I know. Remember how he kept eavesdropping and appearing next to me. Well, I don't think he's seen us yet so we can still hide," The girl said her eyes searching for a place to hide from the man.

"Don't be stupid Reiko," Mika said. "Let's just go." She grabbed her friend's arm and they left the store. _There goes my entertainment. I'll just go find Naruto so we can leave._ He looked around and saw Naruto walking towards him.

"Hey Sasuke ready to go?" Naruto asked smiling widely.

"Yeah," Sasuke said nodding and walking out of the store with Naruto following.

"So just for reference, but what is your family like?" Naruto asked.

"My father is strict, my mother is polite and Itachi is insane," Sasuke said.

"So what are you in your family?"

"The second son that will always live in his brother's shadow," Sasuke said with a grim smile.

"I see, well I think Kyuubi could relate after all he's the second son in my family," Naruto said.

"I guess," Sasuke said shrugging.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Came Kyuubi's familiar voice from inside the store Hot Topic. Sasuke and Naruto both looked over to see a blue haired girl on the verge of crying and an angry Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi are you making girls cry again?" Naruto asked as they walked into the store.

"SHE CALLED ME GIRL! I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" Kyuubi yelled glaring at the girl who shrunk back and winced at his yelling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to," She said her bottom lip quivering.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! I'm not weak and fucking emotional like girls are! So don't ever make that mistake again!" Kyuubi yelled at the poor girl.

"You sure are acting like a girl on her period though," Naruto said smiling triumphantly at the look of horror and fury that caused his brother's face to contort.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY!" His red eyes widened in anger as he glared at his brother. A growl emitted from his throat as he lunged forward and proceeded to strangle Naruto. His fingers' wrapped around the tan neck and squeezed causing the flesh to bruise as Naruto grabbed at and tried to remove them. Sasuke's eyes widened as he ran over and pulled Kyuubi off his brother. "NO! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"CALM DOWN!" Sasuke yelled before he punched Kyuubi in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "You were only mistaken for a girl. She said sorry you shouldn't be so mad!"

Kyuubi seemed to instantly calm down and he looked ashamed of himself. His gaze was on the floor and he was nervously playing with the hem of his black shirt.

"You're right," He hung his head. "I'm sorry." He then wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was confused but stood there stock-still and let the boy hug him.

"Kyuubi you brat! I could have died!" Naruto yelled upset.

"Sorry Aniki," Kyuubi said letting go of Sasuke. "I didn't take my pills this morning…"

"Oh, why not?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot," Kyuubi said with a smile. He then walked out of the store with Naruto and Sasuke following behind him. The blue haired girl was now on the ground having fainted a while ago.

They made it to the car to find Noriko and Kyoko already there.

"Hurry up! We have to go change!" Noriko said and the boys obeyed getting into the car. Each hardly having enough time to put their seatbelts on before she sped off towards their house.

* * *

"Why do women get so excited about dressing up?" Naruto asked glancing over at Sasuke.

"I have no idea," Sasuke said. The two boys were bored out of their mind. Kyoko and Noriko had been getting ready for the past two hours and they had nothing to do but sit and wait. Kyuubi had disappeared off into his room the second they had gotten home.

"We're ready!" Noriko yelled appearing in front of them along with Kyoko. Noriko was dressed in black slacks and a deep blue halter-top. A black blazer was thrown over it and to complete her outfit, she wore black strapless high heels. Her long hair fell freely and she was only wearing mascara and a little eyeliner.

"Don't I look pretty?" Kyoko asked excited. She was wearing a blue gray skirt much like a schoolgirl uniform with its large pleats but the large black lace that wrapped around the waist and attached to a cross on her right hip made it look more formal. She had a white frilly top with long sleeves that had cuffs. Thigh lengths stockings in white with the same cross as on her waist were at the top of each one. Black shoes covered her feet and her hair was done into two french braids.

"You look beautiful," Naruto said picking her up and twirling her in a circle before setting her down. She laughed happily and ran off to go get Kyuubi.

"Naruto, your Dad can't make it. He has to stay late at work today," Noriko said sighing.

"Great, I was planning him on having him help me keep you under control," Naruto said frowning.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Noriko asked looking at him critically.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Naruto said engaging into a glaring contest with his mom.

"MOMMY!" Kyoko yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Kyuu-chan looks so cool!" Her eyes were bright with excitement as she looked at the stairs waiting for her brother to walk down them.

All of them gasped when they saw him. His long blonde hair was flowing freely down his shoulders and he was wearing tight black pants and a black dress shirt both nice and appropriate. Although what wasn't was the collar he was wearing that said 'sexy'. His eyes were once again outlined in black eyeliner. His shoes were black combat boots. Overall he looked pretty sexy and cool.

"Doesn't he look cool mommy?" Kyoko asked pulling on her Mom's hand getting her attention.

"He looks great! All he has to do is loose the collar and we can go."

"No. I like the collar," Kyuubi said.

"Take it off," Noriko said.

"Not a chance."

"Yes."

"No."

"Take if off or else I'll call your father," Noriko said with a glare.

"Fine," Kyuubi said unlatching the collar and glaring at his mother.

"Good! Now let's go!" Noriko said and they all filed out of the house and to the car. She sat down and started the car about to turn on one of her many CD's.

"NO MUSIC!" All the kids in the car, excluding Sasuke, yelled.

"Fine, be mean," Noriko, said pouting as she pulled out of the driveway and they headed to the Uchiha's house once again that day.

It was silent and Sasuke looked at all occupants in the car and could clearly see the unease on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" Noriko yelled. "I'm freaking out! I have never been to a rich person's house for dinner. I have no idea how to act or what to say!"

"Just be yourself my family hates liars," Sasuke said calmly.

"I want them to like me," Kyoko said. Her eyes filled with worry. "I'll be sad if your family doesn't like me."

"I'm sure they'll love you," Sasuke said reassuring the girl.

"I'm afraid they will think I'm a girl."

"Kyuubi, my family is not stupid or ignorant. They won't make that mistake."

"I don't want them to question me and then say I'm not worthy to be your boyfriend," Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry," Sasuke said smirking when he saw Naruto's face become relieved. "They'll do that and much more."

Naruto's face became shocked before he started thinking of how to answer any and all questions Sasuke's family might ask him.

The rest of the Uzumaki family seemed calm enough and actually started a small conversation with Sasuke about his family.

"So Sasuke-kun, you don't mind if I call you that right?" Noriko asked.

"No it's fine Noriko," Sasuke said.

"HE SAID MY NAME!" Noriko screamed happily.

"Mom, you aren't a teenager anymore stop acting like one," Kyuubi said.

"But his voice is so sexy! Naruto is so lucky," Noriko said as she turned down a street. "So anyway Sasuke-kun what is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What are your hobbies?" Asked Kyuubi.

"Reading, writing, and exercising."

"You actually like exercising?" Noriko said.

"Yes, it helps me relax," Sasuke said.

"Does your older brother kiss you?" Kyoko asked as she looked back and glared at Kyuubi.

"He used to," Sasuke said. Then they all looked at him.

"He what?" Noriko asked.

"He used to kiss me," Sasuke said. He just forgot to mention the important detail that it was only on his forehead or cheek.

"Isn't that incest?" Kyoko asked her mother.

"Yes it is," Noriko said still in shock from what she just heard.

"Mom how come Naruto isn't talking?" Kyuubi asked.

"You're right he usually never shuts up," Noriko said then receiving too disbelieving looks from her children. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"You shouldn't talk. You _never_ and I mean _never _shut up Mom," Kyuubi said.

"I just have a lot that I need to say!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said finally. All previous talking ceased.

"Hmm?"

"Is your family part of the Yakuza?"

"No."

"Thank Kami!" Naruto said breathing out deeply looking very relived. "I thought that if they didn't like me, some hit man was going to come and kill me."

"My family wouldn't do that," Sasuke began. "They'd destroy you mentally by ruining your image and turning everyone of importance against you so you wouldn't be able to live normally in society."

"Mommy, Uchiha's are kind of scary," Kyoko said.

"I know," Noriko said as she pulled up the driveway of Sasuke's large house.

"Do I have to go inside?" Kyuubi asked as they all got out of the car.

"Yes," Noriko said.

Then they got out of the car in silence, walked up to the door, and knocked, all of the Uzumaki family was nervous.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review! Tell me what I need to improve on and what you'd like to see happen in the story. Also did I do a pretty good job keeping the characters IC? I really didn't like this chapter but I hope all of you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School and life has been getting in the way and now I'm kind of down because my best friend of four years I just found out is going to be moving away. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way the story is actually getting sort of serious, I have no idea why though. It just happened. 

**Warning:** Language, Yaoi (Man on man action), and mature themes I guess. If you haven't noticed I'm not very good at writing warnings.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them and thanks for reading this story. **

This story is dedicated to **Midnight Shining Star!**

Beta-ed by **Red Deep** awesome friend and fellow writer. If you have the chance you should go check out her stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter Four**

The door was opened to reveal a pretty woman with pale skin. Her soft features were calmly placed into a smile as she saw who was at her door.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you my name is Uchiha Mikoto," She said warmly to Naruto and his family as Sasuke walked right past her into the house. Noriko stood there shocked for a moment at how polite the woman was before realizing it was her turn to introduce herself.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Uzumaki Noriko and these are my children, Naruto, Kyuubi and Kyoko," She said smiling widely at the woman as she pointed out her children.

"Oh my, aren't you cute," Mikoto said a light laugh in her voice as she kneeled down looking at Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes lit up in joy at the complement and she blushed before looking down at the floor and dragging her toe across the ground.

"Thank you," She said softly glancing up at the Uchiha.

"You're quite welcome," She said standing and motioning for them to come inside. The four guests then followed her past the staircase to its left side and through a door. The sight that greeted them was a fairly large table covered in all sorts of food. Though all of it was traditional Japanese food. It was designed beautifully and looked as if deep thought was put into how to prepare the table and set the food. Already seated at the table were three people all of whom resembled each other, one of them being Sasuke. "This is my husband Fugaku and my two sons Itachi and Sasuke whom you already know."

As Mikoto pointed out her family and gestured them into the room they were all thinking the same thing. _They look like those families on television. _Each of them was in awe of the confident and perfection like presence the Uchiha's reflected. The man that was introduced as the father, Fugaku stood and smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you all, especially you _Naruto,_" He said his eyes hardening before reverting back into a kinder look. "You don't mind if I address you by your first name right?"

"N-no I don't mind," Naruto said his eyes widened a fraction at the look he had been given as he and his family walked in and took their seats. Fugaku was seated at the head of the table with his wife to his right and Noriko to his left. At the other end of the table was Itachi and Kyuubi and Kyoko took the seats on either side of him leaving Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the middle of the table as if it was planned so that they would be the center of attention this night no matter what.

"So Naruto tell us a little about yourself," Mikoto prompted as everyone began getting their food after Fugaku had taken some signaling it was okay to get their own as well.

"Well I'm eighteen and go to the same school as your son. I'm vice-class president and my best friend Hyuuga Neji is class president," Naruto said looking only at his food as if it was so amazing he couldn't look away but in fact just wanted to avoid the Uchiha's gazes.

"Oh," Mikoto started sounding surprised but relieved. "You're Neji-kun's friend?" A pleased smile was on her face as she said this and Naruto looked at her and Fugaku happy to see them a little more relaxed.

"Yes I am," Naruto said happily.

"I was Hyuuga-san's roommate in college so our family's have been familiar with each other for a while now," Noriko said before eating some of the rice she had taken.

"I thought you might have been since she said your name was Noriko but I wasn't sure," Mikoto said.

"Did she tell you how I drove her insane and forced her to go to parties?" Noriko asked laughing openly at the old memories she was remembering.

"Yes she has," Mikoto said laughing as well. "Don't tell her I think it's funny though. She was glad I hadn't laughed when she told me about the time you guys ended up cross dressing as men so you could go into the boy's locker room and steal back a book that had been taken from her and how a gay guy started flirting with you guys as you tried to leave."

After this was said Mikoto and Noriko were having a fit of laughter as Fugaku sighed at the women's chatter wishing he was at the other end of the table, but then glanced up and was glad he wasn't.

Kyuubi and Kyoko were staring at Itachi. Each would look away to take a bite of their food but then their gazes would be right back on the raven-haired man. At first Itachi didn't say anything eating and ignoring the looks and not paying attention to the conversations going on around him, though after twenty minutes of staring at him he felt himself growing irritated.

"What?" He asked looking at both of them.

"Did you know that you are fucking hot?" Kyuubi asked causing Itachi to raise a brow realizing why he was being watched although now it felt like the boy's eyes were undressing him. The little girl gasped when her brother said that a smirk on her angelic face.

"You just cussed! You are so getting in trouble!" Kyoko said happily pointing at Kyuubi.

"Hey! That's not fair! You were thinking it!" Kyuubi said in his defense.

"Yeah but you said it!"

"Like you've never cussed," Kyuubi said glowering at his little sister now oblivious to the amused look on the face of the man next to him as he watched their little exchange.

"I've never cussed," Kyoko said.

"Really?" Kyuubi said in disbelief. "Not once?"

"Nope," She said shaking her head. "Kyoko is a good girl."

"No Kyoko is a brat."

"Is not," Kyoko said with a glare and pout.

"Is too," Kyuubi said back smirking.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Though both stopped when they heard Itachi laughing. Looking over they saw the man was thoroughly amused by their fight. Neither got to say anything though because his mother began talking to him.

"Itachi, why don't you ask Naruto some things," Mikoto suggested with a smile on her face. Naruto looked over at Fugaku to see him smirking and he began to feel very nervous. He then looked over at Sasuke and saw him mouth the words 'He's the one you should have been worried about.' Which further worried Naruto.

"I'd love to," Itachi said smirking and directing his attention to a nervous Naruto. "So Naruto-kun are you a virgin?" When this was said Noriko coughed on the water she was drinking, Kyoko dropped her chopsticks, Kyuubi was covering his mouth trying not to laugh, and Naruto stared at Itachi in disbelief and shock.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Itachi repeated the smirk still present.

"Yes," Naruto answered feeling all eyes on him.

"Good," Itachi said. "Have you ever misused drugs or consumed alcohol inappropriately?"

"I only use prescribed drugs and always use them correctly. The only alcohol I have consumed was a little wine at someone's wedding."

"I see," Itachi said glancing over at his mother waiting for her to nod as a signal to continue. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Well I've been accepted to Tokyo University already and plan to go there to learn more about business as my major and the arts as my minor, for I do paintings and drawings already and make some money off them. I am planning on working with my best friend Hyuuga Neji in his family's business and they have already assured me a good position," Naruto said feeling his palms become sweaty and his stomach feel nauseous. He was receiving intense stares from all the Uchiha's and the fact that he could see all of his family trying desperately not to laugh was not helping him.

"I see. Connections will get you far in this world, but don't always count on them to come through. What would you do if the position you were promised was taken away?"

"I'd look for a new job but I'd focus a lot more on my paintings and drawings so I'd have some form of income at the time."

"You do realize that I'm trying to find a flaw in you right?" Itachi asked smirking in a sadistic manner.

"Of course I have. Which is why I'm making it impossible," Naruto said confidently. It seemed that with the more questions he was given the less nervous he was but that was replaced with a feeling of needing to win and not letting any weakness show. He wasn't going to let Sasuke's family scare him.

"My, my, you are impressive," Itachi said leaning back in his chair and debating to himself possible questions. "Have you ever done anything wrong?"

"I've done many things wrong as well as many right. I just learn from my mistakes and make sure not to make the same one twice," Naruto said glancing over at his mother who looked as if she was in deep thought.

"That's good," Mikoto, said a happy look on her face. "When Sasuke was little he'd try to do everything Itachi did and sometimes it would be dangerous for him to do it, yet he always would and never seemed to learn to stop copying his brother."

"Well Naruto would copy what happened on television," Noriko said with a sigh thinking of all the things her son had done.

"There was this one time that Itachi was practicing swimming for school and Sasuke jumped into the water not knowing how to swim and almost drowned but Itachi saved him just in time," Mikoto said before sipping some of her tea.

"Naruto saw a karate movie on television and learned to imitate the guys moves exactly and then went to school and picked a fight with his upper classmen and got beat up," Noriko said with a sigh remembering the bruised, bloody, and crying blonde little boy that came home that day. "I then went and apologized to all the parents who scolded their kids for fighting someone younger than them."

"Itachi imitated a cat once so Sasuke decided he wanted to be a cat and would refuse to speak and would go around the house on all fours only meowing and hissing. He wouldn't even eat at the table because he wanted to be just like cats," Mikoto began. "So when we were at the park one day he almost got kidnapped because he wouldn't scream he only hissed and scratched the guy. Luckily Itachi was nearby and heard Sasuke and saved him."

"Your son sounds as stubborn as mine. Naruto refused to eat meat for a whole year after his baby fish died, because he had decided that animal's shouldn't be eaten. Then he challenged a boy to a eating contest in which they had to eat meat so he decided it was okay to eat meat again."

Both women sighed at the memories before happily beginning to chat to each other about other things moving on from the subject.

"…Let's move on," Itachi decided looking from his mother back to Naruto. "What are your grades in school?"

"I have all A's except, I'm failing math, but Sasuke is tutoring me," Naruto answered.

"Is this true Sasuke?" Fugaku asked looking at his son. Sasuke nodded his head before taking a sip of his drink to show he wasn't going to say anything and dragged into the conversation at hand. "I see."

"May I be excused?" Naruto asked not feeling hungry anymore and wanting to get away.

"May I be excused as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Depends what will you two be doing upstairs in Sasuke's room?" Mikoto asked with a smile making the question seem more innocent then what she had implied.

"Talking?" Sasuke answered fighting the blush off that wanted to appear on his face, while Naruto let his show freely.

"Ah…alright."

With that all said the two boys left the room and went upstairs and once they heard the door shut Noriko burst out laughing as everyone laughed or smiled amused.

"They are so adorable!" Noriko declared smiling happily.

"I agree, it was really nice meeting you Noriko," Mikoto said smiling. "Our talk on the phone was so much fun and I'm happy my son has finally found someone he loves."

"As long as that boy doesn't hurt Sasuke I'll give my consent." Fugaku said straight-faced, but his eyes showed his affection for his son.

"I'm just glad Sasuke is going to finally get laid," Itachi said causing everyone to become silent and stare at him. "What? He is always all moody because of sexual frustration so this will be good for him."

"Unlike you I'd like to have at least one son that isn't considered a slut by half the city," Mikoto said glaring slightly at her son.

"Correction, half the city and then some."

"How many people have you slept with?" Kyuubi asked in slight disbelief staring at the man next to him.

"Well I haven't slept with you," Itachi said smirking.

"I don't sleep with whores," Kyuubi started smirking happily. "Even if they are the hottest person I've ever met."

"I haven't had sex for five months," Itachi said sighing and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh is that so?" Kyuubi replied grinning still.

"Yes…sexual frustration is very, very irritating I have to say."

"I agree…" Kyuubi trailed off looking over at the other four people in the room realizing that he was discussing sex in front of Naruto's boyfriend's parents and his family. "Well I mean I would if I was in fact sexually active."

"So you are still a virgin?" Itachi asked not seeming fazed in the least by the stares of the others.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons."

"And I have my own for why I shouldn't tell you."

"Care to share?" Itachi asked smirking at Kyuubi's growing discomfort.

"Not really," He began. "I prefer not to talk about my private life to strangers."

"Then lets not be strangers anymore," With that said Itachi stood and grabbed Kyuubi's arm dragging him from the room. Though he was not so easily taken away for he put up a struggle trying to break free before Itachi picked him up bridal style and carried him.

The four left sat in silence for a moment before Noriko spoke.

"Well that was different…"

"Mommy, I think Kyuu-chan's going to get raped…" Kyoko said in awe and horror.

"It's always consensual when it's with Itachi," Mikoto said beginning to eat again.

"True, you can't rape the willing."

"Mommy, Kyuubi wants his first time to be special!" Kyoko protested indignantly a large pout forming on her face.

"How do you know this?" Noriko asked wide-eyed.

"Because Kyuu-chan talks to me about lots of stuff because I listen to him."

"He hardly ever talks seriously to anyone though."

"Well that's just because he doesn't like to appear weak in front of you guys."

"I feel so left out now…" Noriko said an upset look on her face.

"I wonder what they are all doing…" Mikoto murmured moving around the food on her plate.

"Do we have to discuss this again?" Fugaku asked sighing at the women bringing up the boys again.

"Yes, yes we do."

"Mommy, you should be considerate and not be rude to Uchiha-san."

"Kyoko why are you so mature for a nine-year-old?" Noriko asked.

"Because I had to grow up fast…" Kyoko said sadly.

"Ah…because of when your sister died…" Kyoko just nodded in reply not looking up.

"What do you mean? Isn't Kyoko your daughter?" Mikoto said worry now emitting from her.

"Yes, but she grew up with a different woman for a while because Arashi and I had split up for a while, because we were fighting and didn't want the children have to see us like that. So Kyoko moved in with her father and his sister who had a daughter her same age and they became as close as sisters. Then a few months before Arashi and I got back together, her sister was hit by a car and killed…"

By this time Kyoko was in tears and Mikoto was holding the small girl as Noriko looked sadly at her daughter.

"I m-miss M-Momo…" Her lips trembled as she clung to Mikoto feeling reassurance and warmth from the embrace.

Trying to change the subject, Noriko said, "This conversation is getting depressing,"

"I agree," Mikoto began. "Why don't we go into the living room and watch a movie?"

"That's a great idea!" Noriko exclaimed excited as she jumped from her chair. Kyoko just nodded her head as her crying began to stop.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," Fugaku began leaving the room. "Today has just been too stressful…"

"Okay then…CHICK FLICK!" Noriko screamed racing into the living room. Kyoko and Mikoto followed behind her giggling at Noriko's antics.

---

"Sorry about my family," Sasuke said embarrassed while he fought off the blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"It's okay," Naruto began smiling in a reassuring way at his boyfriend. "My family is far more embarrassing than yours."

"Not always. You're family is really fun to be around though."

"You only say this because you don't have to live with them," Naruto said with annoyance in his voice. "Once you've had to listen to constant talking and meaningless arguments for eighteen years you kind of get sick of it."

"I know what you mean," Sasuke said smirking. "Everyone gets sick of their families at some point or another."

"Yeah…"

"I'm rather surprised that you are so smart."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned.

Smirking even more, Sasuke said, "Whatever you want it to mean, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!"

"And I thought you said you were sick of meaningless name calling."

"You jerk!" Naruto yelled as he chased Sasuke down the hall of his house before running in Sasuke's room right after the boy. He gasped in surprise when he ran into the boy as they fell to the floor.

Groaning Naruto pushed himself up to find that he had Sasuke pinned down in a very compromising position.

"You're heavy dobe," Sasuke said pushing at the blonde's chest choking from the force of them falling to the ground and the weight that was crushing his lungs.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto yelled in anger standing up.

"No," Sasuke said glaring at the other. "You just have a lot of muscle so you weigh more. If you were smart you'd know that muscle weighs more than fat."

"I hate you."

"Yet you're going out with me."

"I'm a very complex individual."

"Yeah, to toddlers."

Naruto just turned a slight red in anger before turning and walking over to the others bed lying down onto the soft mattress. He let out a long sigh relaxing into the silky blue sheets closing his eyes in contentment. He only opened them when he felt a weight on the bed cause it to dip.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked staring at the other.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked his face clearly showing how tired and worn out he was.

"Ah…" Sasuke said before getting silent. Naruto closed his eyes once more waiting a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing Sasuke's thin waist and pulling him down and right against him.

"If you wanted to lay with me you just had to say so," Naruto said smirking as Sasuke glared at him as he relaxed into the hug.

"I shouldn't have to say anything." Naruto smiled at his boyfriend's words before closing his eyes and went about his way trying to fall asleep.

---

"Don't touch me!" Kyuubi shrieked running from Itachi. The elder just laughed as he continued his chase. Within seconds Itachi caught his prey and soon the younger was laughing as he tickled him mercilessly.

"You're cute when you scream," Itachi said smirking as he stopped his fingers from moving allowing the boy to breathe.

"That is so nasty!" Kyuubi yelled squirming away from Itachi's grasp.

"No, you just have a nasty mind that managed to make my innocent comment become perverted."

"You're calling _me _a pervert?" Kyuubi said in disbelief.

"Since I guess I didn't make it obvious enough, yes, yes I am."

"…I hate you…" Kyuubi said glaring at him.

"I love you too," Itachi said grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him into his chest.

"Let go!"

"No," Itachi replied with his voice muffled by Kyuubi's hair, which he had his nose buried in as he inhaled deeply. Kyuubi sighed as Itachi held onto him even tighter.

"I think you need this hug more than I do."

"Probably."

"You are depressing."

"You are warm," Itachi mumbled.

"You're so annoying…"

"Would you like me if I wasn't?"

"That is not my point."

"Then what was?"

"I don't know…" Kyuubi said closing his eyes trying to collect his thoughts.

"I bet they think we are having sex."

Kyuubi groaned. "I know… Now they are all going to look at me funny and think I'm no longer a virgin."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing slighly.

"No, I just feel I am too young to be having sex."

"How mature and grown up of you to say."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Fine."

"…When did I ever say I liked you?" Kyuubi said realizing Itachi had mentioned that earlier.

"I just assumed."

"Assumptions can be wrong."

"Well was I wrong?"

"…No…" Kyuubi answered reluctantly.

"This conversation is going no where."

"Yeah…"

"Want to make-out?" Itachi asked hopefully. His answer was a pillow chucked at his face and an angry boy storming from his room.

---

Kyuubi stomped down the stairs and walked into the living room to find his mother, sister, and Mikoto all on the couch laughing while watching some movie he couldn't care less about.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Kyoko.

"White Chicks," The tree replied in unison.

"Oh…" Kyuubi said relaxing into his seat as they continued watching the movie. They watched the movie in silence only laughing and chatting at certain parts before it came to an end and the questions started.

"So what were you two doing?" Noriko asked.

"He molested me."

"Did you have fun?" Kyoko asked.

"Not really."

"Are you lying?" Mikoto asked.

"No comment."

"Are you still a virgin?" Noriko said a little suspicious.

"Yes! You should be more worried about Naruto and Sasuke who have been alone together in his room for like an hour!"

"I'm not worried," Noriko said. "Naruto knows to use protection."

"That is not what I meant…" Kyuubi said trailing off.

"Mommy you accept Aniki losing his virginity a little too easily."

"Why should I be obsessed with it?"

"Because he is your baby."

"Not anymore he isn't. He's my teenage brat of a son."

"Noriko your family is so adorable," Mikoto said giggling.

"I like to think so," Noriko replied with a smile.

"So what should we do now?" Kyoko asked.

"Dance!"

"Dance?" Kyuubi questioned his mother.

"YES! DANCE!" Noriko exclaimed running over to the stereo that was conveniently placed in the room as she looked through the CD's before deciding on one and putting it on.

"_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about._"

"THIS SONG?" Kyuubi yelled.

"Yep!" Noriko yelled back beginning to dance to the music as well as Kyoko and Mikoto.

"_I'd appreciate your input _

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" _

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now."

Kyuubi found himself laughing along with the others as the song finished. That was when Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"We're dancing! Join us!" Noriko yelled as the next song came on.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack. _

Take em' to the bridge

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

Take em' to the chorus."

Sasuke and Naruto had begun to freak dance rubbing up upon one another oblivious to their watchers.

_"Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

Take em' to the bridge

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

Take em' to the chorus."

By this time all of them were singing along and dancing.

_"Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact _

Take em' to the chorus

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it._"

"That was fun," Sasuke panted out as the song ended.

"Yeah it was," Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.

"Aww! That is so cute!" Noriko said ruining the moment with her talking.

"Hey Kyuubi," Kyoko began getting the elder's attention. "If you don't want Itachi can I have him?"

"No!" He yelled surprising everyone. "I mean no, he's not the kind of guy you should be with."

"Someone is possessive."

"I heard that!" Kyuubi yelled.

"I'm glad you did," Kyoko said smirking.

"Brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"You two argue too much," Naruto exclaimed in frustration. His siblings stopped almost at once at hearing that.

"Well it's getting late so I guess we shall be going now," Noriko said smiling happily at their hostess. "It was really fun and I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes, it was really nice meeting you and I hope to see you soon also," Mikoto said politely.

"Bye!" Kyoko yelled running out of the house with Kyuubi right behind her waving goodbye. Noriko followed them out and Mikoto left the room leaving the two teens alone.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Okay, bye," Naruto said leaving, but then came back and quickly kissed Sasuke on the forehead before rushing out of the door so he didn't have to see what expression his boyfriend made. If he had turned to look though, he would have seen a small smile playing on the boy's face.

---

On the other side of the city a sliver-haired man was walking into the office of his boss. A bored expression graced his face as he knocked gently on the open door before going in not hearing any reply. He immediately took notice of the older man lying face down on his desk. Thinking he must have just fallen asleep from all the work he had been doing he walked over and set some papers down before his nose was assaulted by the smell of blood. Horrified he lifted his boss' face to see blood spilling from his mouth and his eyes wide in horror from whatever happened to kill him. He dropped the man's head and ran from the office calling the police. The next morning news of Uzumaki Arashi's death would be known to the whole city.

_**To be continued…**_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aha, watch as the plot thickens and be amazed! Okay well maybe not amazed but for all of you disappointed by Arashi's death don't be so sad… I'd say something that would make you happy but that would ruin things. So you'll just have to wait and read to see what secrets the two families (Uzumaki's and Uchiha's) have. Actually just reading this first part might give it all away. Wait never mind it _will _give it away.

**Beta-ed by Red Deep a.k.a. the coolest beta ever! You should go read her stories too! **

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Violence, Language. Wait…I don't think it even has all of that in it… Oh and spoilers for the movie Battle Royale. **

**This is still and always will be dedicated to Midnight Shining Star!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Battle Royale but I recommend both!

**Chapter Five**

"We have to make up a good story for the press," A silver-haired man said looking at the people in front of him.

"You want us to lie, Kakashi-san?" A police officer said in disbelief.

"Would you rather have an uproar from the public?" Kakashi asked them. "Arashi's death will anger many people and we don't need any fights starting up while we are at such a disadvantage."

The officers and reporters in the room nodded. After all Arashi was the most influential man in the city, he may not have been the richest for he didn't like making so much money for doing no labor work, but he was still the man in charge of the city. The public liked him and he was always fair, however this fact did make him some enemies.

"What if he's not even dead though?" A voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Did he not look dead to you?" Another said in reply to them. The figured stepped out from the shadows and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, Arashi had many enemies correct?" The young man said and watched the silent agreement in their eyes. "One of which is a genetics research group owned by Sabaku, who could have easily gotten enough of Arashi's genetic make-up to be able to use it to make a clone of him. Maybe not a living clone, but a dead one."

"Why would he waste so much money on that? It's so improbable," The police officer from before said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sugiyama Kyou," He said bowing in introduction. "I suspect it goes much deeper than what we see. For Arashi was part of the Yakuza a while back and then he up and left. There still might be a grudge there."

"You're wasting your time hoping that he is still alive somewhere," The woman officer said frowning. "We all are sad to see him dead but you don't have to be so in denial about it. Just accept what has happened."

"Or I could be more willing to find out the truth," He began glaring at them. "After all he is my uncle and I know for a fact that he wouldn't die that easily. Did you all forget that he does karate, judo and kendo? How could he not have found a way to defend himself?"

"He may have been caught off guard," Kakashi suggested.

"Then that means it would have had to be someone close to him who committed the crime and if I'm correct you are his secretary, which would make you the most likely subject," Kyou said smirking.

"Arashi was my best friend, and I had no reason or intent to kill him. Maybe you and I should discuss this further while they write out the story, because you are causing all sorts of problems for us," Kakashi said motioning for Kyou to follow him into his office.

"Alright," Kyou said smirking still.

-

The next day in the Uzumaki home was a solemn one indeed. None of the three kids had gone to school. Kyoko was in tears crying the whole day, and Kyuubi was angry and pushing everyone away not wanting to talk. Naruto didn't have time to mourn for he had to comfort his mother and the responsibility of his father's company was now on his head. He'd have to take the role as man of the house and run a large business. Just thinking about the stress was enough to give him a headache.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the store and get us some dinner," Naruto called out walking out of the door as he saw his normally loud mother quietly nod her head. He sighed as he got into their car and drove off to the store. Home life was getting very difficult; he hadn't fully comprehended his father's death yet.

Arashi had hardly been there for him when he was younger, he loved his son, but he was always too busy with his work. At one time he had been part of the Yakuza and that had been when Naruto was just a little boy and Kyuubi only a baby. Naruto had always held a secret resentment towards his father for making his mother worry constantly for his safety and never being there for him. Though when his father finally got out of the Yakuza mess, Noriko had Kyoko, but they began to fight and split up. Arashi took Kyoko while Noriko kept Kyuubi and Naruto.

In a way Naruto just assumed he was angry about his father's death and that he'd regret all of these thoughts, but until then, he'd keep thinking them. They made him feel better, and at the moment that was all he wanted.

He ran a hand through his short sunshine locks as he drove down the road. He didn't want to deal with his father's death. It was as if Arashi wasn't even dead yet. In Naruto's case it just hadn't sunk in yet. He knew that his father was dead but at the moment his mind just couldn't comprehend it.

The trip to the store was uneventful, but people around him who knew who he was kept coming up and saying sorry. He didn't want a sorry. If they were sorry he didn't need to know. He didn't have any idea how many were actually sincere and not just saying that to make themselves feel better. People in this world are selfish and he knew that many only did it to relieve their conscious.

He hurried up the trip by grabbing TV dinners and quickly paid before leaving the store and the many pairs of eyes watching him. The drive home was uneventful as well and he was glad to be back, that is until he walked into the house and saw Kyoko sitting on the couch crying while trying to read a book.

"Aniki!" She yelled seeing her brother walk through the door. The small child latched onto the elder one as he walked into the kitchen letting her sob into the fabric of his jeans. "I miss Daddy! It's not fair! Why'd he have to be killed?" Naruto could only do so much to comfort his younger sister as he knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around her small shoulders. He lifted her into his arms and walked back over to the couch leaving the bag of food he bought on the floor forgotten. He sat and held her tightly trying his best to use soothing words as he rubbed her back gently. Minutes later Kyoko lay asleep in his arms, tired from all the crying and mental and emotional stress. Naruto felt comforted by the sight of her sleeping and soon found himself a sleep as well.

Noriko walked out from the kitchen in which she had watched the whole scene take place. She was smiling through the tears that fell down her face as she tossed a blanket loosely over the two before going to see if Kyuubi was willing to talk to her.

-

"Sasuke! I'm going to go visit Noriko in an hour so if you're coming hurry up!" Mikoto called from the main hall of their large home.

Sasuke heard her and sighed while Itachi looked up from the book he was reading at him. They were both in Sasuke's room seeing as them sitting in silence was usually the extent of their time spent together.

"What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you want to go comfort your boyfriend whose father was just murdered?" Itachi asked curious.

"Yes…but…" Sasuke fell silent looking at the floor.

"But what?" Sasuke didn't respond only continued looking at the floor.

"Just go," Itachi said glaring at his younger brother.

"No, I can't!"

Getting rather annoyed at his younger brother he said, "Why can't you?"

"I don't know what to say," Sasuke said, angrily looking at the ground. "I don't want to tell him 'I'm sorry' like everyone is probably doing. What meaning would that hold? It would seem so automatic and insincere."

"You know, it depends on who's saying it."

"How do I know it matters if I say it?"

"If you're so worried about saying something insincere then just don't talk."

"What? So I'm supposed to become a mute?"

"No!" Itachi was now very annoyed and stood. "Sometimes it's what you don't say," Itachi said beginning to walk off. "Sometimes they just need someone there who they know cares."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said growling when he heard his brother slam the door shut ending the conversation. He lay down on his bed with his face in his pillow squeezing the poor thing until the anger suddenly dissipated. Calm once more he turned his head and looked out to the world beyond his window and whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Sighing once more he stood and went downstairs to find his mother.

-

"Kyuubi?" Noriko said knocking on her son's door.

"What do you want?" Was the harsh reply.

"To talk."

"Whatever…" He mumbled and Noriko let herself in.

"So how are you doing?" She asked gently. Her husband's sudden death had her subdued and acting more her age for once.

"I'm fine!" Kyuubi growled out, glaring at her. " So stop worrying about me!"

"It's when you say things like that that make me worry. You're almost as bad as Naruto, who's still in denial of your father's death or at least in shock still."

"Shouldn't you be most worried about Kyoko? She keeps crying and crying," Kyuubi said from his bed while hidden under the large black comforter.

"No…I think she's the only one of us who's taking your father's death well. All our approaches are so unhealthy… I wish I could be more like Kyoko. She's more in tune with her feelings and able to deal with them so much better." Noriko said smiling and laughing lightly.

"I think you're going insane," Kyuubi said sitting up and letting the comforter fall from him revealing his head and torso. Noriko walked forward and hugged him when she saw the tear stains on his cheeks and that his eyes were red from crying. Kyuubi returned the hug silently holding onto his mother tightly.

"I think we're all going insane," Noriko said getting him to laugh a little. "It's just a matter of how well we are at dealing with life now having to live with our insanity, that will determine whether we get sent to the loony bin or not."

"You're a dork," Kyuubi said pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Noriko said smiling. "Now let's go downstairs and make TV dinners! Oh wait…I forgot we need to be quiet." She said lowering her voice.

"Why?" He asked getting up from his bed and walking with her out of his room.

"Naruto and Kyoko are asleep on the couch," Noriko said walking down the stairs with Kyuubi right behind her.

They quietly walked past the two on the couch grabbing the bag as they went on their way to the kitchen.

"Mom," Kyuubi began seeing her look over. "How long are you going to manage to stay quiet?"

"I have no idea…" She said as a silence fell over them. "But I hate silence so it's not going to last long."

Kyuubi sighed as he grabbed the items from the bag Naruto had left on the floor.

"He bought macaroni…" He said staring at the five boxes. "For…five people…"

Noriko sighed and grabbed two of the boxes.

"You're being paranoid, it's not like he still thinks your father is alive, he just made an honest mistake," She began laughing a little. "Or did you forget that me and him eat one and a half of these things?"

"Oh yeah…" He said realization appearing on his face. "It's just never going to be the same…"

"I hate this," Noriko said pouting as she tried to open the box that contained her food.

"Hate what?"

"That we're all depressed."

"Oh…"

"You know what!" Noriko shouted awaking Naruto and Kyoko who were now sitting straight up on the couch trying to catch their breath. "We are going somewhere and going to have fun!"

"MOM! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto yelled from the living room. Kyoko started laughing seeing Naruto still looking horrified.

"Mom! You woke them up!" Kyuubi said annoyed.

"What? You didn't want us up?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"Why are you two so paranoid?" Noriko asked confused. "First Kyuubi and now you! Can't you just think that stuff happens for no reason? Or do you both believe in fate?"

A silence greeted her.

"Okay…so you do. Anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" Noriko laughed happily before growling while attempting to open the box again.

"Do you need some help?" Kyuubi asked watching his mother, trying not to laugh.

"No. I'll get it," She mumbled concentrating on her task. "It's just they make these boxes as if they don't want you to be able to open and eat them once you buy them."

"It's so the food isn't tampered with," Kyuubi explained while Kyoko and Naruto decided to ignore the two in favor of watching some anime on television.

"Why the hell would someone tamper with macaroni?" Noriko questioned aloud, glaring at the box.

"Just let me help you," Kyuubi said, grabbing for the box but Noriko pulled it back out of her son's reach.

"No! I can do it!"

"Just let me help!"

"NO!" Noriko said as the two spoke through gritted teeth each pulling on the box.

Naruto however was used to the fighting and was trying to figure out what the anime he was watching was about. Kyoko seemed to have it all figured out and was now explaining it to him.

"Well there is the Moon Princess- the girl with the meatball hair. She's also called Sailor Moon, who protects Earth from evil," Kyoko said simply.

"Then who are the other girls? And how do they transform?"

"Those are the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. They transform through their locket thingies and it's from the Moon's power."

"The moon doesn't have power though, and why are there now more of them?" Kyoko sighed at the questions and lazily looked at her brother as if he should have already know all this stuff.

"JUST LET ME DO IT!" Kyuubi yelled, making Naruto sigh.

"Okay pay attention," Kyoko said gaining her brother's full attention. "I'm only going to say this once okay?" She waited for a nod before she continued. "Usagi is the Moon Princess and the other four girls are the Sailor Scouts. The guy, Tuxedo Mask, is her boyfriend and future husband; in the future they have a daughter. The daughter comes back in time in… I think the second season and then they end up going to the moon and having to save it and the earth. Then they save the earth and all. Then there are the other Sailor Scouts, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Sailor Time…or whatever she was. She was able to let Usagi's daughter travel through time. But yeah, I don't remember it all that well… ugh. You just have to see it all from the beginning to understand it at this point."

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place then?" Naruto asked confused and a little annoyed.

"Let's just watch something else then," Kyoko said changing the channel while they listened to their mother and brother continue to argue.

"I CAN OPEN IT!"

"JUST LET ME DO IT!"

"NO!"

"STOP IT! JUST LET GO!"

"NO! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

The doorbell rang and Naruto stared at the door for a moment wondering who'd be at their house at the moment, before standing and walking to the door. He opened it expecting to see family of some sort, but was greeted by Mikoto hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry about your loss," She said sincerely as she let go of him and smiled kindly. "I'm glad to see that you are doing so well."

"Thank you," Naruto said smiling back at the older woman.

"Mikoto!" Kyoko yelled happily running to the woman and jumping into her open arms. The two giggled as they embraced and made small talk. Naruto looked beyond the two to see Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi smiled a little while Sasuke had a serious look on his face. Worried, Naruto moved and let Kyoko and Mikoto walk in so Sasuke and Itachi could enter as well. Not speaking Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled him along with him to his room.

"Well they sure are impatient…" Itachi commented watching the two boys practically run down the stairs to Naruto's room.

"What is _he _doing here?" Kyuubi asked glaring at Itachi who smirked.

"I'm here to give my condolences and comfort you."

"I'm sorry but we don't want nor need anything from you," Kyuubi said glaring at him.

"AH HA! I DID IT!" Noriko said running out of the kitchen with the food finally outside of the box. "Oh…Hello!" Noriko said very confused as to what was going on.

"I'm very sorry about your husband's death," Mikoto said bowing slightly as she spoke to Noriko.

"Now don't be silly. We really shouldn't be so sad. I'm sure he's happy wherever he is now, so let's try to be happy as well," Noriko said smiling.

"Mom…you're far too optimistic for my liking."

"Kyuubi, I'm making up for your far too pessimistic views."

"At least I'm realistic," He growled out.

"And what? I'm not?" Noriko said smirking.

"You all frustrate me so much!" Kyuubi yelled before stomping up the stairs to his room.

"Kyuu-chan!" Kyoko whined out. "Mommy! Don't be so mean to Kyuu-chan!" Then she raced upstairs after her brother.

"Why am I always being blamed?" Noriko asked aloud.

"Because it usually is your fault," Mikoto said bluntly.

"…True…" Noriko said. "So what would you two like to do?"

"Hmm, would you like to talk over tea?" Mikoto suggested.

"Sure!" Noriko said happily and turning to Itachi. "Would you like to join us Itachi?"

"No," He said with a suave smile as he bowed slightly as if to excuse himself. "I'm going to go see if I can help Kyoko at all."

"Alright," Noriko said smiling.

-

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was staring at the floor. They had been downstairs for five minutes now and no one had said a thing. This worried Sasuke, for the blonde never shut up and now he wasn't talking. He sat there still looking at Naruto before what Itachi said earlier popped into his mind. Maybe he didn't need to say anything.

He moved forward a little about to hug Naruto when the boy practically jumped him wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist with his face buried in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was shocked for a moment before he heard a choked sob come from Naruto's mouth. The taller boy began to shake in his arms as he cried. Sasuke frowned and held his boyfriend tightly. They sat their in silence as Naruto cried. Never a word said and after the long silence Sasuke finally realized his brother's words and smiled, holding Naruto a little tighter.

Sasuke gently moved Naruto's face from his shoulder so they were looking into each other's eyes. Naruto's eyes were slightly red and puffy and tears still were streaming slowly down his face but Sasuke just smiled even more.

"I love you," Sasuke said gently kissing Naruto's lips. More tears spilled from Naruto's blue eyes as he mumbled into Sasuke's lips.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded and he then pressed his lips harder onto Sasuke's.

-

"I wonder what they are doing down there," Noriko said aloud as her children and part of the Uchiha family stood with her staring at the door. Kyoko had managed to convince Kyuubi to come out of his room by mentioning that she wouldn't be able to get Itachi off him he tried to rape him. So the group was going to ask if the two boys wanted to watch a movie with them, but didn't know whether or not to intrude.

"What if their having sex? That would be awkward…" Mikoto said thinking aloud.

"Well don't you think we'd hear that?" Noriko said. Kyoko moved to put her ear to the door and they all went silent so she could listen.

"I don't hear anything," Kyoko said moving her ear away from the door. "Wait…" They all leaned in close around when they saw her concentrate on the sound she had heard. "It sounds like… snoring."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Noriko yelled. "Their only sleeping…that is so boring."

"Well I'm pretty sure they aren't sleeping anymore," Kyuubi said glaring at Noriko and rubbing his ears.

"Why are you so loud?" Kyoko asked looking up at her mother.

"I was born this way!" Noriko said in her defense as she flung open the door and the group walked down the stairs until Noriko suddenly stopped causing a collision.

"Ow, Mom why did you stop?" Kyuubi said rubbing his abused nose.

"Naruto… is on top of Sasuke…"

"WHAT?" The group behind her yelled pushing her down the rest of the stairs so they too could see. Half were disappointed while the other half was relieved to see that the boys were only sleeping.

"Noriko you scared me," Mikoto said laughing a little. "I thought they were having sex and we had just walked in on it."

"They look cute like this," Kyoko said happily walking over and staring at the two sleeping boys.

"Well duh," Kyuubi said walking over to stand behind her.

"Stop being so mean!" Kyoko replied pouting.

"Shhh," Mikoto said. "You're going to wake them up."

"What I want to know," Itachi began getting all attention on him. "Is how did they sleep through Noriko's yell?"

"Good point…" Kyuubi said staring at the two boys.

"Let's go watch the movie now," Noriko said beginning to walk back up the stairs. "This is getting boring."

With voiced agreement they all went back upstairs to watch their movie.

"That was a close one," Sasuke muttered shaking Naruto's shoulder gently. "Okay dobe their gone, you can stop pretending now."

All the blonde boy did was clench his eyes tight for a second before relaxing them again.

"He…really fell asleep," Sasuke said in disbelief. He sighed running a hand through his hair before looking at Naruto and smiling. "Oh well…"

With that Sasuke cuddled up to his boyfriend letting sleep take him over too.

-

"So? How do we decide which one to watch?" Noriko asked staring at the selection before them. The movies were Battle Royale, A Tale of Two Sisters, Final Fantasy: Advent Children, The Premonition, and Kyouki no Sakura.

"I'm in for some pointless death my vote is Battle Royale," Kyuubi said.

"I'm with Kyuu-chan, except my reason is that one guy is hot," Kyoko said staring at the photo of one of the guys that was on the cover.

"Well, I'd like to see A Tale of Two Sisters," Mikoto said. "But I don't mind watching something else."

"I wanted to see Final Fantasy: Advent Children," Noriko said smiling happily. "But pointless death and hot guys is good too!"

"I don't really care," Itachi said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Then I guess Battle Royale it is!" Noriko yelled out putting the movie in as everyone sat down. Mikoto, Noriko, and Kyoko all on the couch, while Itachi was in an armchair and Kyuubi was lying on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Noriko asked staring at her son.

"Because I'm not sitting with him," Kyuubi said simply pointing his finger at Itachi without removing his gaze from the television screen.

"He doesn't like me for some reason," Itachi said sighing.

"I don't see why anyone likes you," Kyuubi said glaring at the screen.

"You thought I was hot until I hinted at being interested," Itachi said staring at Kyuubi.

"No," Kyuubi began looking to Itachi and glaring. "It was up until I found out you were a slut!"

"Why do you insist on using such a dirty word like that?" Itachi said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Why do you insist on selfish indulgence?" Kyuubi countered standing and walking over to stand right in front of Itachi.

"So that I may find the one I love," Itachi said with nonchalance.

"By hurting others as you do so?" Kyuubi asked.

"If that is what I must."

"What a selfish bastard you are," The younger said with a glare.

"But aren't you one too?"

"NO!" Kyuubi yelled, offended.

"I have to say I don't agree," Itachi said simply inspecting his nails with fake interest.

"Well why the hell not?" Kyuubi asked angry.

"Because you are purposefully making sure that you don't submit to me," He began smirking. "Which means you are being selfish and not letting me know whether or not it is indeed you that I want."

"I feel so left out of this conversation," Noriko commented causing everyone to look at her.

"Mom do you always have to be part of it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, actually I do."

"You're impossible," Kyuubi said sighing.

"Well… at least now I'm part of it!" Noriko said happily.

"Mom your so easy to please," Kyoko commented.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…it's just…you're old. Old people shouldn't be like that," Kyoko said looking away.

"I am not that old!" Noriko said in her defense.

"Suuuuuure mom. Keep telling yourself that," Kyuubi said smirking knowing he finally had a chance to get back at his mother for all the teasing she had inflicted upon him.

"I am not old!" Noriko said definitely glaring at her son.

"Can we just watch the movie now?" Mikoto asked looking at the bickering family.

"YES! Movie time!" Noriko yelled out with her attitude doing a complete opposite than what it had been only moments before.

"I swear if you talk during this Mom I'm going to smack you," Kyuubi warned glaring at her.

"Like you don't talk," Noriko countered looking evenly at her son.

"You two need to stop fighting," Kyoko began scolding her mom and older brother. "Kyuu-chan don't instigate Mama and Mama stop taunting Kyuu-chan!"

"Kyuu-chan?" Itachi questioned smirking.

"Don't call me that!" Kyuubi yelled glaring at Itachi.

"Why not Kyuu-chan?" Itachi said enjoying the anger it caused the boy.

"Shush! The movie is starting!" Noriko said ending the fight.

All was silent as they watched the movie for a while into the film until Noriko paused the movie causing everyone to look at her in question.

"Why'd you stop it?" Kyuubi asked confused.

"Because…I had something to say," Noriko said staring at the screen.

"Well what is it?" Kyuubi said now annoyed.

"Doesn't that girl seem a little too happy to be telling them that they are going to have to kill their classmates in order to survive and leave the island alive?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it's supposed to be like that," Kyuubi said answering his mother's question.

"Well you know. She kind of reminds me of you Kyuubi. I mean I can see you being all happy and stuff telling people they had to kill each other," Noriko said snickering as her son began to get mad again.

"You know," Came Itachi's voice from behind Kyuubi as the smaller boy felt two arms wrap around his waist and arms. "You're very sexy when you're angry." The elder's voice was husky and Kyuubi could feel the warm breath on his neck. He almost didn't move, too shocked by the sudden intimacy. He probably wouldn't have had not Mikoto interfered.

"Itachi," Mikoto said sternly. "Stop tormenting Kyuubi-kun."

"Yes Mother," Itachi said releasing Kyuubi from his grasp.

"Can we just start the movie again?" Kyuubi said while facing the television. No one but Itachi could see the blush that covered the younger boy's face. The Uchiha boy smiled in satisfaction as he directed his eyes to the screen once more when it came alive.

-

"I wonder what their doing upstairs…" Naruto pondered aloud. It had been about an hour since he had fallen asleep and had only awoken moments ago. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at the sight. Sasuke's dark hair smothered his face as he hugged the pillow tightly to him.

"Who cares?" He mumbled lazily into the soft white cotton.

"Well if they aren't doing anything or get bored they most likely will come down here again so I can't do anything since I'm paranoid of that happening," Naruto explained.

"What do you mean 'do anything'?" Sasuke said looking to Naruto with a glare.

"What are you imagining Sasuke?" Naruto said suspiciously. "I meant cuddling but you know if _you _want to do something else, I'm not against it."

"Pervert," Sasuke said smirking as Naruto began to get mad.

"I am not a pervert!"

"I just asked a simple question and you changed its meaning so it was as if I implied something else than what I was asking," Sasuke said simply enjoying how Naruto puffed out his cheeks in anger.

"When we argue like this it makes me wonder why I like you," Naruto said annoyed and pouting on the edge of the bed.

"And it's when you act childish and immature that I wonder how you can be so wise and smart when you want to be," Sasuke said sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders while resting his head against Naruto's broad back.

"Opposites attract, ne?" Naruto said smiling.

"We aren't really opposites though," Sasuke began lifting his head and resting it on Naruto's right shoulder. "At first glance yes, but if you dig much deeper we are very similar."

"Oh really?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"When we're sad we usually don't show that we are and hold it back so it doesn't become other's problems," Sasuke said simply. "We don't like to be worried over."

"Yet, I worry about you," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "I've been worried about you, but that is because…" He trailed off not wanting to mention it.

"I worry over silly things," Naruto said turning on the bed. "Like if you are okay when we're at school, for example if anyone is giving you a hard time about being gay."

"Well no one really knows yet," Sasuke explained from Naruto's lap since the blonde boy had moved him there when he turned.

"True," Naruto said pulling Sasuke closer to him. "Gaara and Neji aren't getting any problems though, so maybe I shouldn't worry. But I will anyways."

"You're stupid," Sasuke said. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Then you can't worry about me," Naruto said simply smiling at Sasuke's frowning face.

"That's not fair."

"It is completely fair," Naruto said.

"No, because I have a real reason to worry."

"So do I," Naruto said. "Just because you find mine less important that doesn't mean they are less important to me."

"You're too stubborn," Sasuke said, fake glaring at the blonde.

"So are you," Naruto said smiling and kissing Sasuke gently before pulling away still smiling.

"I have to wonder why I love you." Sasuke mused.

"All that matters is you do."

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I'm honestly not really sure yet, but I do know I care deeply about you," Naruto said seriously resting his forehead against Sasuke's looking into the other's eyes.

"At least you didn't lie to me," Sasuke said. "I'd hate you if you said 'I love you' and didn't mean it."

"Then I won't until I do," Naruto said smiling and kissing Sasuke on the forehead.

-

"So, Sugiyama-san what makes you think you know so much about this?" Kakashi asked suspicious of the young man.

"I am smarter than I look and know far more than you know," Kyou said smiling at Kakashi as the silver haired man glared back.

"Care to tell me what you know?" Kakashi asked.

"What do I get out of it?" Kyou asked.

"What do you want?" Kakashi said tightly with his teeth clenched together.

"Promise me anything I want and I'll tell you what it is later," Kyou said, winking at Kakashi.

"…Deal," Kakashi said reluctantly, he knew he needed to know what was going on.

"What if I were to tell you that Arashi isn't really dead?"

_**To be continued…**_

**Please Review!**


End file.
